Date Night
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: *CHANGED RATING* more M rated chapters! Maura & Jane are on date night when problems occur! UPDATE FINAL chapter up! My second Rizzoli & Isles story :) totally separate to 'Taste'. Funny little idea that I liked, will be multi chap but nothing epic *disclaimer-I own nothing just borrowed my 2 fav characters for an outing!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism are welcome.**

**I'm supposed to be focusing on my novel ( jdroxburgh for details) but this idea popped into my head and I wanted to share it :) will be other chapters but it won't be epic like 'Taste' has ended up being -incidentally if you haven't read 'Taste' it's my first R&I fanfic x**

* * *

Maura and Jane were sat in a classy French restaurant, it was late and it had grown dark outside. The only light illuminating them was a small candle. Maura picked up her glass of Pinot noir and sipped it slowly. She glanced over at the brunette detective and was finding it hard not to giggle. Jane was sat awkwardly like she had something crawling down her spine, her clear distaste for the escargot starter was written all over her face.

_I'm gonna puke! _Jane was trying her hardest not to pull a face and instead was trying to shift her discomfort down her body away from her facial muscles. She wondered if it was working when she caught sight of Maura trying to suppress a grin as she sipped her red wine. Jane growled inwardly. _She knew what this starter was! Of course she knew!_ Jane scowled at her.

Seeing Jane scowling at her Maura couldn't help but smile broadly as she replaced her glass on the table. It wasn't often that the medical examiner got one over on the detective but she did revel in the feeling when she did. She reached over the table, never breaking eye contact with those chocolate pools, and stabbed her fork into a juicy morsel. She brought it up to her lips that she was licking in anticipation, and purposefully closed her luscious lips around the fork and pulled it free.

Jane's scowl had vanished as soon as she saw those adorable dimples begin to appear on the ME's cheeks. As she reached over to collect another gross ball of snot Jane nearly gagged at the thought of one of those just floating around inside of her. She watched intently as Maura's soft lips moved as her fork brushed against them.

Maura and Jane's eyes were still locked together almost like a challenge between hazel and brown. The corners of Jane's mouth were twitching and Maura wanted to giggle again, the brunette desperately wanted to smile but was too stubborn to admit she was having a good time. Maura went to look away when she noticed Jane's eyes grow wide. The ME looked at her with concern and noted Jane's entire body language change. Her eyebrows furrowed, she sat up straighter in her chair, her lips just curving were now parted in shock, her knuckles had grown white from the intense grip she had on her cutlery and her nostrils had flared.

Maura was looking at her like something from outer space but she couldn't help it, her reaction was immediate and natural. She suddenly jumped up out of her seat and stood at the table and hovered there uncomfortably until she managed to stutter "Um, I, I have to go to the bathroom."

Maura stared at Jane perplexed._ What on earth is wrong with her?_ "Really? We've only just come back from the bathroom..." The ME frowned at the brunette "You know excessively frequent urination or polyuria, could be a sign of a kidney infection or several other conditions, I'd be speculating of course...perhaps I should examine you."

Jane sighed exasperated "Really!?" The medical examiner nodded eagerly "Ugh, no Maura!" Jane turned and took a couple of steps away from the table before turning and looking back in horror.

Maura had turned back to the table and had opened her mouth when she heard the detective's whine.

"Maura?"

She turned back to face the brunette "Yes Jane?"

"Are you coming?" Jane was gesticulating her frustration.

Maura frowned at her "No! I don't have to go, thank you." She turned her back again.

"Maura!" It wasn't quite a shout but it certainly commanded attention.

Maura sighed heavily and turned yet again to see Jane looking at her pointedly. The ME was clueless as to what she was supposed to be doing "What?" She shrugged.

The drop dead gorgeous hunk of a man sat next to Maura leaned in close "I think she wants you to go with her." He winked seductively as the medical examiner turned her attentions to him.

"Oh..." She couldn't help but notice his warm breath on her ear and she felt her heartbeat quicken. He raised one eyebrow and she snapped back to the matter in hand "Oh!" She span in her seat and looked at Jane who was stood arms crossed impatiently. She paused before getting up out of her seat and looked up at the brunette with narrowed eyes "I will not perform my examination in the bathroom Jane I-"

"Maura!" Jane looked her furiously before storming off to the bathroom.

Jane's fair haired date sniggered into his beer and Maura blushed as she turned to address the men "Excuse me." She couldn't help but giggle as she chased after Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism are welcome.**

**if you like this & haven't already, check out my other R&I fanfic 'Taste'**

* * *

Once Maura had caught up with her and they were safely locked inside the bathroom Jane spun round to confront her with a face like thunder. "Jane? Are you alright?"

"Alright? Alright? No Maura! I am not alright!" She had gone red and was now pacing around the bathroom like a caged animal.

Maura eyed her warily "Is this because we ordered escargot?" She winced at reminding Jane that she had just eaten snail.

Jane glared at her angrily "No Maur! This is not about eating balls of snot!"

Maura scrunched her nose up in confusion "I don't understand. How is escargot related to a phlegmy mucus that-"

Jane held her hand up. "Just stop!" Maura pouted. "Just...we need to leave!"

Maura's jaw dropped "What? No! I'm having a good time! Why do we have to leave?"

Jane scowled at her "Well maybe that's because your date isn't a pervert!" Maura looked taken aback. "Where did you find these ones anyway? In the station waiting to be processed?!"

Maura crossed her arms and waited for the bitter sarcasm to wash over her. "What is wrong with James?"

Jane's eyes threatened to pop out of her head "What's wrong with him?! Where do I start?!"

Maura sighed, closed her eyes and performed a mini meditation technique. When she opened them again Jane was sulking, leaning against the sinks. "Why don't you start with why you leapt up and bolted to the bathroom?"

Jane flushed a deep shade of red and chewed on her thumb, muffling her following words "He grabbed my...his...ugh!" She shook her body as she felt the shudders running up and down her spine again.

Maura frowned "I can't hear you Jane. He grabbed what?"

Jane exploded loudly "He grabbed my hand under the table and put it on his..." She shuddered and gesticulated around her crotch region.

Maura's eyebrows flew into her hairline "His penis!?" She had to throw her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that was erupting.

Jane threw the giggling medical examiner a filthy look and blushed again "Yeah...ugh. What a creep!"

Maura bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to remain serious "Well it's clearly an attempt to show you how much he is attracted to you." Jane's glare intensified so Maura resorted to her natural defence mechanism - science. "Well just be glad he isn't a hippopotamus."

Jane looked at her incredulously "What the fuck?"

"Language Jane." It didn't stop the ME's flow "To attract a female the male hippopotamus makes sure he is in sight and then proceeds to defecate himself in front of her." Jane was still just staring at her like she was some sort of unexplained phenomenon "That would be awkward at dinner!" She snorted a little and quickly looked at her feet to avoid Jane's furious stare.

Jane couldn't help it. The laugh that burst out of her was loud and unexpected, even by her. Maura looked up beaming again and Jane shook her head "Good god woman!" The ME was delighted she had made Jane laugh and rolled her shoulder in an act of nonchalance. As Jane's laugh came to an end she sighed "Why do we always end up on dates with losers?"

Maura's brow furrowed in thought "Peter isn't a loser!" She smiled at the thought of the hunky brunette sat at their table waiting for her.

Jane scoffed in contempt "Why can't we just spent the night together?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Jane frowned at the medical examiner, she had a perfectly innocent expression on her face "What? No! I just mean I hate getting all dressed up to come out to dinner and knowing that it's gonna be a waste of time!"

Maura tilted her head to the side "Well if you have that attitude it will be! You need to be more open minded." She winked at the brunette.

"If you're suggesting I go back out there and embrace Mister Feel Me While You Eat's bold approach to get me into bed I will arrest you for indecency!"

Maura laughed heartedly at Jane's joke and then sighed, _Looks like Peter will have to wait until another night._ "So what do you want to do?"

Jane smiled thankfully at the ME "I want to get rid of Pervy McPervison and just spend tonight with you!"

Maura smiled affectionately at her best friend "Well how are we going to do that?"

Jane chewed her thumb, a tick Maura had noticed that she had when nervous or deep in thought, she snapped her fingers and looked at Maura in delight "We could pretend we have a case!"

Maura shook her head rapidly "Jane! I can't do that! I can't lie!"

Jane rolled her eyes "Right..." She huffed "Ok..." She bit her lip and got out her phone and began texting.

Maura looked at her in confusion as the detective opened the bathroom door and held it for Maura "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Come on let's go!" Jane pushed Maura out of the door and hurriedly finished texting as they made their way back to the table.

Maura sat down happily next to Peter but not before she stole a subtle glance at James' lap and threw Jane an amused look.

Jane scowled as the ME sat down and immediately picked her flirting back up. Meanwhile Jane scooted her chair closer to Maura and away from the man creepily smiling at her. _God I hope this works! I want to get away from that dick!_ She laughed at her inadvertent pun, drawing attention from all parties. She blushed and had a long drink of beer, cursing inwardly as said dick pulled his chair closer again. She looked at Maura pleadingly but she was too caught up with Mister Dark and Handsome._ Ah crap._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism are welcome.**

**twitter jdroxburgh :)**

**if you like this & haven't already, check out my other R&I fanfic 'Taste'**

* * *

Maura was trying to listen to Peter intently as he reminisced about his time in the south of France, very near to where a lot of her childhood was spent. She kept being distracted, however, by Jane who had moved her chair so close to her own that every time she moved she brushed against Maura.

Jane was sandwiched with no where else to go. He had followed her a quarter of the way around the table and now she couldn't go any further. Had she not been his intended target she would have given him points for persistence. Right now she would have given him anything to get him to leave her alone. It was frustrating, usually she'd have flashed her badge and if that hadn't worked arrested him for assault or public indecency or whatever she could! She dearly wanted to wrench that clammy hand, that kept magically finding its way back to her leg, behind his back and yank it until it almost broke. She made the mistake of smiling in her daydream and he took it as a green light, cocking an eyebrow and moving even closer and laying that sickening hand on her thigh again.

Maura suddenly felt a vice grip on her thigh and jerked in response. Peter was too busy reviewing the wine list to notice. She turned and glared at the detective who was squeezing her leg as if her life depended on it. Jane was making faces at her, none of which made any sense and she frowned. "Jane is something the matter?"

Jane was torn. She wanted nothing more than the hit the perve and get him away once and for all. In that same moment, however, she wanted to torture Maura for setting her up with this vile creature. She was about to lose her temper, she could feel her nostrils flaring and her face growing red, the ME was looking innocently at her which was doing nothing but fuel her anger. Just before she could snap at Maura her phone rang. She silently thanked whatever deity performed that act, it not only got pervy's spongy hand off her leg it also answered her prayers. "Rizzoli." She frowned as she listened intently.

Maura turned back to Peter once Jane had loosed her leg. He was swilling the last of his current glass of wine and she tilted her head to one side. She hadn't noticed it before and now she had it was all she could look at, luckily before she said something her phone started to ring. "Doctor Isles."

Both women hung up their phones respectively and looked at their dates. Jane broke the news to her date trying, unsuccessfully to hide the grin on her face.

Maura looked less pleased "I'm so sorry we've been called out to a crime scene. It was a lovely meal though."

Peter looked gutted and Jane felt a tiny bit guilty but as she stood to put on her jacket and Mr Gropey decided for one final last ditch attempt any guilt vanished.

"Perhaps we can pick up where we left off another time Maura?"

Maura looked worriedly at Jane who was struggling with her jacket "Mm I have your number." Peter helped her with her coat and then kissed her on the hand.

Jane scoffed loudly at the gesture, drawing Maura and Peter's attentions, she turned her back to them quickly blushing. Unfortunately for Jane her date took this as a reversal in his fortunes and went in for a kiss. Jane gasped and raced out of the restaurant as fast as she could.

Maura watched Jane run out of the restaurant and looked at both men embarrassed "So sorry." She awkwardly slid out after Jane calling for her to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism are welcome.**

**twitter jdroxburgh :)**

**if you like this & haven't already, check out my other R&I fanfic 'Taste'**

**thanks for the support guys means a lot x **

* * *

When Maura eventually got outside Jane was pacing in the cold, rubbing her scars to try and ease the aching. The brunette looked up at the medical examiner and beamed. "Thank god that's over!" She exclaimed excitedly. Maura pouted. "What?"

"We'll it's just a shame..."

Jane winced feeling a twinge of guilt "Peter?"

Maura frowned "What? Oh! No."

Jane looked at her puzzled "I thought you liked him?"

Maura sighed dramatically "I did..."

"So what changed in the last five minutes?"

"His elbows."

Jane stared at her like she had three heads "Pardon?"

"His elbows protruded abnormally."

"In the last five minutes?"

"What? No! I hadn't noticed it until we came back from the bathroom."

Jane chuckled "So you don't fancy him anymore because he has sticky out elbows?"

Maura looked pointedly at the detective "Unusually so." Jane shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "It could be indicative of nail-patella syndrome. Did you know the name is actually rather misleading as it often affects many other areas of the body and-"

Jane held her hand up to stop the scientific flow "So you don't wanna date him because he might have this Nutella syndrome?"

Maura smiled at Jane's mispronunciation "Not Nutella, he hasn't got a hazelnut deficiency!" Jane shrugged "...but yes, basically!"

Jane laughed "And Ma wonders why we're both single!" They began walking toward the road. "So why did you say it was a shame?"

"Well that our night off has been interrupted!" Maura sighed.

"Maura." Jane stopped walking.

Maura stopped, confused "What?"

"Who called you?"

"Detective Frost."

Jane nodded patronisingly "Right...and where is he?"

Maura looked upwards remembering "He and Frankie were watching some sporting match were they not?"

"Yeah..." Jane paused waiting for Maura to catch on. Maura simply looked at her blankly. Jane groaned "Seriously?! You really are the dumbest genius I know!"

The ME frowned "I'm the only genius you know!" Jane face-palmed herself. "Ohhhhh it was a rouse?"

Jane shook her head laughing "Yes Maura!"

"Oh!" Maura pouted "Why didn't you give me a leg up?"

Jane stared at her baffled for a moment "Do you mean a heads up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She grumbled annoyed at herself._ I thought I had that idiom correct._

Jane smirked at the medical examiner's misuse of phrase and placed a hand on her arm "Leg up means a boost, heads up means a warning." Maura smiled gratefully and logged away the information. "I didn't tell you because you said yourself you can't lie! You'd have had hives if you knew it weren't true!"

Maura nodded in understanding "Ah...so what are we going to do now?"

Jane smirked and extended her arm toward the ME "Would you go on a date with me Doctor Isles?"

Maura smiled back at the brunette and pretended to be flushed "Oh my Detective Rizzoli! I don't know what to say! That sounds lovely!"

The two women laughed as they linked arms and Jane held up her arm to hail down a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: **_**general disclaimer, I don't own rizzoli & isles or any characters involved etc. ****any comments/feedback/criticism are welcome.**

**twitter jdroxburgh :)**

**if you like this & haven't already, check out my other R&I fanfic 'Taste'**

**Unsure about this, my heads not in the game today so I don't know it feels as unfocused and sloppy as I think it is, I'll re-read and potentially re-submit tomo let me kno ur thoughts x**

* * *

Back at Maura's Jane collapsed on her couch she kicked off her boots and rested her feet on top of the coffee table. She grabbed the tv remote and turned on the end of the game.

Maura came through from the kitchen with a beer for the detective and glass of wine for herself, she put them down on the table and slapped the brunette's legs.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Jane scowled at her and begrudgingly lowered her legs.

Maura settled on the couch next to her, sipped her wine and sighed. "Well this is decidedly unromantic!"

Jane stared at her "What?"

Maura giggled "Well you're the one who asked me on a date!" She curled her legs up beside her and teasingly kicked Jane's thigh "So far it's been like any other night with you!"

Jane rolled her eyes as she swigged her beer "Come on Maur, you know I was joking!"

"Oh," Maura looked disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Maura sank back into her couch sighing into her wine.

Jane was annoyed, she was trying to concentrate on the score but with Maura sighing and going quiet on her she couldn't. She looked at her sideways and frowned. "You didn't actually want to go on a date with me!" Maura tilted her head to one side and gave her that look. "Did you?"

"No!" It was far too high pitched to be convincing and she blushed and avoided looking into the detective's chocolate eyes.

"Maura...?" Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Well it would have been interesting!"

Jane spluttered her beer and turned eyes and mouth open wide "Maura!"

Maura did her little shoulder roll "What? I've never been on a date with another woman before!"

Jane was stunned "Me neither! That doesn't mean WE should go on a date!"

Maura pouted "Well, why not?"

Jane nearly choked on her beer "What?!"

Maura put her wine down and sat facing Jane on the sofa "Why not?"

Jane groaned the ME had that determined look on her face which meant she wouldn't give up and Jane would eventually relent...that's the way it usually worked anyway. "Um..." she was desperately trying to come up with reasons why not. "Well... we both agreed we're not each others type!"

Maura mulled that point over and Jane settled back and continued to drink her beer. "There's no law in dating people who are not your type, it'd certainly be different!" She spoke quietly thinking aloud more to herself than Jane. "Besides I don't know if you are my type!" She looked at the brunette smiling.

Jane spat out her beer all over her chest and stared at the ME "What?!"

Maura tutted and began dabbing at the wet spots on Jane's top. "Well...I've never been on a date with a woman. I don't think I've ever really seriously thought about a woman romantically before, and if I did...well who knows? Maybe you might be my type after all!"

Jane slowly turned to look at the medical examiner, she put her beer down and they sat, legs up facing one another almost in a challenge. "Hang on, hang on! You specifically said 'I wonder what kind of women we'd like if we liked women...'"

Maura jumped on her statement "Right! Then you went on about how you would be the guy and I started asking why..."

"Right and then you said it's a good thing I'm not your type!"

"Well yes, talking about dating in general, it's true, you're a woman therefore you're not my type!"

"No, no, no! You were talking about if we dated!"

"No! I said I wonder what women we would like...not if we would like each other! You changed the focus to us!"

Jane sat open mouthed "I did not!"

Maura laughed "Yes you did! I was talking about different women we might like and you said you would be the guy implying if we dated you would be the guy!"

"I meant if I were to date any woman I'd be the guy just like with Jorge I'd have been the guy!"

It was Maura's turn to sit open mouthed. "Oh..." She blushed a little at her mistake.

"You were the one who turned it into a discussion about us dating by saying I wasn't your type!" Jane smirked triumphantly, she never won arguments against Maura it felt amazing!

"No! Wait...I said it was good you weren't my type because we were both bossy!"

Jane raised an eyebrow "And then continued to tell me all the other things wrong with me!"

Maura stuttered for a comeback as Jane picked her beer back up and swigged cockily. Maura eyed her "Well add messy to the list!"

Jane looked down at her top scowling and then looked back to the ME laughing "Ha! You just proved it! Another reason I'm not your type!"

Maura paused mid air as she reached for her wine, she frowned "Wait...what were we arguing about?"

Jane laughed "I have no idea anymore!"


	6. Chapter 6

The pair started laughing at themselves. Jane moved back to sit on the sofa normally and picked up her beer and took a big swig, focusing her attention back on the game.

Maura sat staring at her for a moment. She huffed at her but the brunette didn't notice, either that or she was ignoring her, either one was not impressing the ME. "So?"

Jane didn't glance away from the tv "So what?"

"Are we going to go on a date?"

Jane did a double take at the medical examiner and frowned "What? No!"

Maura pouted "Why not?"

Jane looked at her incredulously "I thought we settled this?"

"We didn't settle anything!" Maura reached for her wine without moving and couldn't quite reach.

Jane leant forward and passed Maura's glass to her. "Why do you want to go on a date with me so bad?"

"Badly." Jane scowled at her and Maura giggled "I told you! I've never dated a woman before and I'm curious!"

Jane frowned at her friend and shook her head "Go test out your curiosities on someone else then! Maybe someone who's actually gay?!"

"Why?"

Jane threw her arms up in the air frustrated and spilt a little more beer on herself. She looked at the wet patches and growled "Why? Because I'm not gay!"

"So?"

Jane glared at her "So?! You're not making any sense!"

Maura put a gentle hand on Jane's thigh and looked earnestly into her eyes "Jane, if I wanted to date a woman why wouldn't I want to date my best friend?"

Jane squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable that Maura wasn't letting this idea go "Because you're best friend is straight!" Maura tilted her head to one side the way she did when she didn't believe you or knew you knew the answer without her saying it. "What?" Maura didn't say anything and Jane turned her body to her "Why are you looking at me like that?" Maura still didn't move and kept her eyebrows raised like she knew something Jane didn't "I'm straight!"

"You've kissed more women than I have!"

Jane felt a blush forming._ What the-_ "Excuse me?"

Maura smiled triumphantly "You kissed the owner of Merch."

Jane relaxed visibly "Um, no! She kissed me!"

Maura sipped her wine "Same thing."

Jane slammed her beer down on the table and sat facing the ME again "Um no it isn't!"

"Why?" Maura asked innocently.

"Why?!"

"Why?"

Jane growled as her mind raced to find an answer to stop this inane conversation "Because I didn't initiate it!"

"Yes you did."

Jane stared at her "What?!"

Maura smiled at slowly stretched over to place her glass next to Jane's beer, she sat back with her arms folded "You told me that you flirted with her and so she kissed you!"

Jane blushed again "Yes! But that was to get the DNA to solve the case!" She went to move her legs and sit normally again.

"You've still had more gay experiences than I have!" Maura smirked as she got the last word and went to turn to face her tv when the detective suddenly pounced on her.

Jane growled as she flung her body on the medical examiner's, pinning her down and kissed her neck. She raised herself off Maura's body and smirked "There! Now we're even!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Jane growled as she flung her body on the medical examiner's, pinning her down and kissed her neck. She raised herself off Maura's body and smirked "There! Now we're even!"_

* * *

Jane picked up her beer again, swivelled on the sofa and put her feet back up on the coffee table trying hard not to smirk at the shell shocked look on the medical examiner's face.

Maura was trying to analyse what had just happened._ Jane just kissed me_. She was trying to get her logical brain to kick into place so she could review the evidence and come to a scientific conclusion. For some reason it wasn't happening, she felt odd, distracted and unfocused which never happened. It was like she could still feel Jane's lips on her neck even though it was the briefest kiss. She frowned and looked at the brunette who had settled again.

Jane was about to swig from her bottle when the ME reached over and took it out of her hand "Hey!" As Maura put her beer down she also smacked her legs again. Jane took her legs down and huffed as she crossed her arms "Gee this is almost as much fun as the date!" She remarked sarcastically. She didn't see the pounce coming.

Maura closed the distance between them quickly and held Jane's face in her hands and placed a tiny gentle kiss on her lips. As their lips met she felt Jane tense up and try to pull away. Maura simply laced her hands in her dark unruly curls and pressed herself into the kiss which she deepened.

Jane froze. Maura had jumped her and was now kissing her...not a peck like at first but kissing kissing. She tried to get away but Maura just followed her when she leaned back. With her arms crossed and Maura holding her around the neck it meant she couldn't get them free to extract the medical examiner.

Maura frowned as she pulled back from the kiss. Jane hadn't responded at all, didn't kiss back and was now glaring at her angrily.

"What the hell?!"

Maura backed away to her side of the sofa "What?"

Jane didn't say anything but just flung her arm back and forth between the two and pointed to her lips with a bewildered expression.

Maura picked up her wine and took a large mouthful to take some time to formulate the words to use. "I wanted to see what it's like to properly kiss a woman." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Jane downed a good third of her beer. "Why?"

Maura sighed "I told you I've never seriously thought about it before and I wanted to experience it."

"Why with me? Why now?" Jane was not happy she was the medical examiner's experiment.

"Well you kissed me!" Maura raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yeah! To shut you up! Not to...you know..." She gesticulated and Maura shook her head. Jane sighed "You know, start kissing!"

"Why not?" Maura asked innocently before sipping her wine.

Jane thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head as she stared at ME "What do you mean why not?! We've just been over this! I'm not gay!"

"Well neither am I!"

"So why do you wanna kiss me?"

Maura sighed, she was bored of this argument "To see what it's like!"

Jane huffed "Well you just have."

"That wasn't a proper kiss." Maura turned to face the tv.

Jane glared at her "Yes it was!"

"No. You didn't kiss me back."

Jane bit the inside of her cheek trying to control her temper "I don't want to kiss you!"

Maura spun to face her open mouthed and offended "Why not?"

Jane rolled her eyes "Don't get upset!" She drained the last of her beer "I don't want to kiss you because I. Am. Not. Gay!" She punctuated her words to make a point.

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know you're not gay?"

Jane growled and slammed her beer down on the table "Because I'm not!"

Maura wore the same expression she would with a child having a tantrum. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

Jane rubbed the scars on her hands "I don't need to have been with a woman to know I'm not gay Maur!"

"Well then how do you know for sure?"

"Because!" Jane shouted. "You're not gay and you've never been with a woman!"

"I'm not gay, true. Doesn't mean I may not be bisexual." Jane stared at her. "I don't know, which why I'd like to experiment! How do you know you have no gay tendencies if you have never tried it?"

Jane practically leapt off the sofa to walk to the kitchen she shouted back to the medical examiner "I've never eaten kangaroo testicles! But I know I don't want to!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Jane practically leapt off the sofa to walk to the kitchen she shouted back to the medical examiner "I've never eaten kangaroo testicles! But I know I don't want to!"_

* * *

Jane came back with a fresh beer and slumped heavily onto the couch she took a large swig of the cold refreshment. She looked over at the medical examiner who was currently sulking. She frowned at her out of the corner of her eye.

Maura downed the last big gulp of her wine and pouted. She could see Jane looking at her in her peripheral but the brunette didn't say a word. She was fuming inwardly and trying not to show it.

Jane heard a loud huff escape from the ME and looked at her annoyed. "What?"

Maura scowled at her empty wine glass for a moment before looking up sharply at her "You just compared kissing me to eating kangaroo testicles!"

Jane stopped open mouthed as Maura pouted at her with puppy dog upset eyes. "No I didn't!"

Maura slammed her glass down on the table and was struggling to hold back tears. "Yes you did!"

"Maura I didn't mean that!" Jane lay her hand on the medical examiner's arm. "Look, I'm straight, I know I am and you know you are, or you would have tried dating women before! I don't understand why we're having this argument!"

Maura huffed "That's what I'm trying to find out now Jane! I'm a scientist, I like exploring all the the theories and options before I come to a conclusion you know that."

"I know you won't say it's blood when it's blood! That's not the same as not knowing if you're attracted to women!"

Maura settled back with her arms crossed. "So you've never been attracted to another woman? At all?"

Jane put back her beer and turned to look at the ME seriously "Maura what is this? Are you experimenting or just trying to find out if I'm gay? Coz I can tell you now I'm not and I'm not gonna be your experiment!" Maura looked upset still and Jane felt bad for snapping at her. "Look maybe I should just go?"

As Jane moved to leave Maura put a hand on her thigh and sighed "No Jane I'm sorry, please stay. You wanted to spend the night together, I don't want to ruin that. I'll be quiet."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, Maura went to refill her wine and give herself a silent pep talk in the kitchen. Jane sat looking at the tv but not focusing. _Why is it tense and weird?_ They had never been like that, Maura was the one person that Jane always felt comfortable around and they'd argued before but this felt...different somehow.

Maura stood in the kitchen berating herself for pushing Jane. The brunette didn't like talking about sex or partners anyway let alone being pushed to talk about homosexual tendencies. Maura knew that Jane was sometimes teased at work, being the female detective in homicide it was just some thing the guys did. She hadn't wanted to upset Jane but she was curious especially after kissing Jane, it had made her feel a bit giddy... _Must be the wine_.

When Maura sat back down next to her Jane snuck a guilty glance in. Maura still looked upset. She sighed "Maur I don't want you to feel upset or offended...it's not that you're not attractive, I mean come on! You're gorgeous!" Maura smiled weakly. "It's just I'm not gay and it'd be weird kissing you, you know?"

Maura looked over and Jane was rubbing her scars like she did when she was nervous or in pain, she reached over and held one of the detective's hands "I understand Jane, I just trust you that's all. There's no one else I trust more."

Jane nodded and looked earnestly into the medical examiner's hazel eyes "I know Maur and I love you. You're my best friend, which is why I'd never wanna screw it up and make it weird you know?"

Maura nodded and turned back to the tv still holding Jane's hand for comfort, hers or Jane's she wasn't quite sure.

Jane felt the warmth radiating from the ME's hand and the aching of her scars eased. She tried to turn her attention back to the tv but something was stopping her concentration and she couldn't figure out what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jane felt the warmth radiating from the ME's hand and the aching of her scars eased. She tried to turn her attention back to the tv but something was stopping her concentration and she couldn't figure out what it was._

* * *

The next day at work was awkward, things were strained between the two of them and neither was quite sure why. Whenever Jane went down to the morgue she avoided eye contact with the medical examiner, she bounced off the balls of her feet and was constantly rubbing her scars frantically. Maura tried to get her to look at her but to no avail, as soon as she could the detective bolted from the morgue leaving Maura feeling tearful and confused.

Every time Jane made her way downstairs she had a mini pep talk in the lift; _It's not Maura's fault you feel weird today, you're upsetting her, just get your shit together Rizzoli! You're just tired_! It was true that Jane had barely slept especially when Maura had insisted she stay the night there rather than driving under the influence. Jane was positive that being in a major road traffic accident would have been less painful than today. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't look at Maura, she had no idea why but it felt like something had changed. As she ran out of the morgue yet again she berated herself "Fuck's sake!" She slammed her fist against the wall of the lift.

Maura sat at her desk sniffing. She tried to convince herself there was nothing to be upset about but the clear avoidance techniques employed by the brunette indicated otherwise. She glanced at the clock, thankful that awkward day was over, she hoped after the weekend things would settle between them. A thought paused her in her actions. _Friday night...movie night._ She sighed sadly it was one of the highlights of her week, even if Jane often picked screwball comedies she guffawed at and Maura didn't fully understand. She collected her things and proceeded to make her way to her car.

Jane was fidgety and finding it hard to stand still with the nerves flowing through her, quite why she was so nervous she was too scared to delve into. She heard the familiar clipping of heels and tried to put on her best relaxed smile, she wasn't sure how effective it was, however, as Maura stopped mid stride as soon as she rounded the corner.

Upon seeing Jane stood next to her car several things ran through the ME's head; _Is she hurt? Does she need help? Why is she holding flowers? Has her car broken down? Does she want to do movie night?_ Suddenly the quick thought buried in between the others raced to the forefront of her mind, _Why is she holding flowers?_ It seemed that she had lost the use of her legs in that moment and so they stood an awkward distance apart.

Maura had stopped and didn't appear to want to move any closer. _Shit! You've really fucked things up now Rizzoli!_ The detective lumbered over, having apparently acquired two left feet, and closed the distance between them. She unceremoniously thrust the bunch of flowers at the ME with a nervous grin "Um, these are for you."

The medical examiner took them on autopilot and frowned at the brunette. _Is this an apology? Why didn't she just say sorry earlier?_

Jane flushed red and scratched the back of her neck as the ME continued to just frown at her. "This was a dumb idea..."

Somehow that seemed to snap Maura out of her trance and she stuttered "W-what?"

Jane looked down and scuffed her foot against the Tarmac like a nervous schoolboy and mumbled "Was gonna take you on a date, you know, coz of last night, and say sorry and stuff but just seems dumb now..."

It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off the medical examiner's shoulders and she laughed airily. Jane looked up in shock but couldn't help the infectious laughter take her over too. Maura shook her body and suddenly felt like herself again. "I would be honoured detective but I won't force you, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Jane smiled gratefully and was shocked to discover that she didn't feel uncomfortable anymore, it felt like they were Jane and Maura again. She held out her crooked arm. Maura laughed as they linked arms. "Allow me ma'am."

Maura pinched her side "Less of the ma'am thank you detective!"

Jane laughed as they walked to Maura's car "My apologies Doctor Isles." She held open the passenger side door for Maura and bowed as she got in.

Maura batted her eyelashes "Why thank you detective, and please, call me Maura." She giggled as Jane closed the door and climbed in the other side.

Jane started the car and beamed across at her best friend "You can call me Jane." She pressed the button for the radio and shook her head laughing as Yo Yo Ma came on the stereo.

Maura blushed furiously and then descended into giggles with Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jane started the car and beamed across at her best friend "You can call me Jane." She pressed the button for the radio and shook her head laughing as Yo Yo Ma came on the stereo._

_Maura blushed furiously and then descended into giggles with Jane_.

* * *

As the car slowed Maura looked out of the window and gasped "Jane!" She looked over at the detective who was blushing again. It was adorable, though Maura would never tell Jane that. In all the time they had known one another she had never seen Jane blush, it was just another side to the complex brunette she would never understand. She was the only person Maura had ever met that she had no desire to understand, she was just happy to know her.

At the medical examiner's gasp Jane figured she had picked the right restaurant. What she would never reveal was that she had paid Frost to hack into the ME's Internet history to see which fancy restaurants Jane had never heard of she had been looking at. She had, of course, made sure that Frost deleted any trace of the hack, made him swear secrecy and never to do something like that ever again...she think he got the hint when he sniggered and she held him up by the neck against the wall, it wasn't exactly subtle but it did the job.

Maura couldn't help but feel heart lift and pound at the same time when Jane parked and raced out of the car to come around, hold open the door and help Maura out safely. She smiled at the brunette and ran a hand down her arm in thanks.

Jane could feel another blush threatening to erupt and silently thanked the sky when it rumbled and dropped heavy pelts of rain down onto them. She wasn't a blusher but for some reason tonight she couldn't stop. She whipped off her jacket and held it over Maura's perfect hair. The ME started to protest but Jane interrupted her "Look Maur we both know I'm not dressed for this place anyway, the least you could do is let me blame it on the rain!"

Maura shook her head but acquiesced anyway knowing how stubborn the detective was. She reached an arm around the brunette's slender toned waist and pulled her close so they could both share the small shelter of the jacket. The detective's unique smell invaded her senses and strangely have her butterflies, she frowned at the odd sensation but didn't have time to dwell on it as the rain suddenly turned to hail and they ran squealing into the restaurant.

It wasn't quite the entrance into this ridiculously posh restaurant Jane had in mind, but it was them to a T. She shivered violently and pretended that Maura's arm around her waist hadn't caused the sensation. That turned out to be incredibly hard when Maura started to dab at her neck and chest with a tissue she magicked from her purse.

It was so instinctual it wasn't until she noticed that Jane had completely frozen that she noticed exactly what she was doing. Her movements slowed which did nothing more than emphasise the fact that she was caressing Jane's neck and chest. She paused, hand still on Jane and started to rake her eyes up to meet Jane's when they both jumped.

"Table for two?"

Jane started laughing and she had no idea why but luckily Maura joined in so she didn't seem like a complete lunatic. For the first time since entering she glanced around the restaurant and very nearly blacked out. This was like the Fairfield's house on crack in the Bahamas. _Shit_. She looked at the man who had spoken and caught him scrutinising her with a look of distain. She simply moved the jacket she was holding in front of her and flashed her gun and badge she was still wearing. "It's under Rizzoli. Detective Rizzoli." Ok so she sounded like a cheesy version of James Bond but she couldn't help it the little twerp had irritated her.

Maura had to cover her mouth to quiet her snigger. It was moments like that that reaffirmed why she loved Jane so much, she was so funny and didn't let anyone disrespect her. The maitre d' turned and began walking toward their table. Jane gestured and let Maura follow first, the ME smiled as she felt the familiar warmth from Jane's hand on her lower back. She often did little things like that and it always warmed Maura's heart.

As they reached the table the idiot was too busy setting down menus to notice that Maura was taking off her jacket, Jane stepped in and helped the medical examiner out of it. The twerp then noticed and raced to pull out Maura's chair but Jane bopped him out of the way with her hip and pulled it out, took Maura's hand and helped her into her seat. She turned and threw Maura's coat at the idiot and gave him a warning look, he sheepishly shuffled off and Jane sat down with a triumphant smile.

Maura shook her head but smiled in spite of herself "He's terrified of you."

Jane chuckled "Good! He should know better! He probably gets tipped more than my yearly salary, he can afford manners!" Jane glanced around nervously, the comment reminding her how out of place she must look, she self consciously put a hand to her soaking wet hair.

"You look beautiful."

Jane snorted but when she saw the deadly serious expression on the ME's face she swallowed the sarcastic retort she had ready. "You are." She cleared her throat nervously "Beautiful I mean."

Maura watched as Jane blushed again and became incredibly interested in the vast array of cutlery laid out in front of her. Maura smile fondly and opened the menu she let out a loud high pitched noise and blushed as she drew the attention of the other patrons.

Jane looked up in shock as the chief medical examiner for Massachusetts squealed as she looked at the menu. Jane could feel the giggles rising from her stomach and pressed her lips together trying desperately to stop them escaping.

Hazel eyes met chocolate ones that were sparkling and she could see the detective trying not to burst out laughing. That was it, they both exploded with laughter, not caring who was watching. They laughed until they both had tears in their eyes and they finally simmered down to soft chuckles.

Jane looked down and shook her head before closing the menu and looking back up at Maura "Well I think it's safe to say you're gonna have to order coz I can't read any of this!" Maura smiled at her. "But I'm warning you, if you order me snot again I will arrest you!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Jane looked down and shook her head before looking back up at Maura "Well I think it's safe to say you're gonna have to order coz I can't read any of this!" Maura smiled at her. "But I'm warning you, if you order me snot again I will arrest you!"_

* * *

As their starters arrived both women looked up excitedly, Maura had read a lot about the restaurant and was keen to try their nouvelle cuisine. As her plate was placed in front of her she hummed delightedly at the delicious smells rising, she looked over at the detective beaming with happiness and hoped that Jane would be just as happy with her meal.

Jane had no idea what the medical examiner had ordered her but was starving, she was pretty sure Maura wouldn't order her something gross...she hoped anyway. Her food was placed in front of her and Jane's face fell. She stared at the plate and then looked up at the waiter expectantly, he wandered over to Maura and was showing her a bottle of wine.

Maura appraised the wine, sampling a sip and happily approving the choice and smiled gratefully as the waiter began to pour. She looked over at the brunette with a wide smile but her smile vanished as she noticed Jane staring despondently at her plate "Jane?"

Jane snapped her head up at the sound of the medical examiner's voice and frowned. She didn't say a word and simply glanced down at her plate, looked back at the ME and then to the waiter. She did this several times looking bewildered. She watched the waiter walk away once he had poured her wine. She looked back at the plate then to Maura. "What the fuck is this?!"

Jane's loud exclamation made Maura stare at her, along with most of the other patrons. Maura blushed embarrassed at the attention and cleared her throat "Er, Jane?"

Jane saw the blush forming on Maura's neck and chest and glanced around to see pairs of eyes staring at her in disgust. She felt both embarrassed and annoyed, she put on her best posh voice and exclaimed "Excuse me, I...um...I simply can't can't bear it when they crucify the, um, seasoning with my, um escargot." She flushed as the disgusted looks remained but they turned back to their own tables. She looked over at the ME who was frozen staring at her with wide eyes.

Maura froze when she heard Jane trying to be posh and explain her outburst. Chocolate eyes met her own she could see the abashed and apologetic look in her eyes. Maura shook her head and proceeded to giggle into her napkin.

Maura's giggling washed a wave of relief over Jane, she was scared that she might have left or reacted badly, instead to have her laughing was a miracle. She began to laugh too, gestured to her plate again and in a hurried whisper asked "Seriously Maur! What the hell?!"

Maura stopped laughing and leant forward to look at Jane's plate, she was baffled as to Jane's confusion, it was a beautiful dish of beef tataki served with an Asian salad and wasabi mayonnaise. Maura thought it would be a good pick for Jane, she loved red meat, and although not exposed to many foreign cuisines they had shared some spicy meals together and Jane had always responded favourably. "What's wrong? You haven't even tried it!"

Seeing Maura pout made Jane feel bad but she looked at her plate again and still couldn't believe her eyes, "Yeah but Maur...this wouldn't feed an ant!" She looked down again and truly couldn't understand how this handful of leaves, mayo and really thin slices of meat was supposed to fill her up.

Maura giggled again "It's nouvelle cuisine."

"I don't care what it is! I'm starving!"

Maura bit her lip trying not to let her laughter escape "No Jane that's what the style is called, as in the small portions. The dish is beef tataki." Jane simply blinked at her. "Just try it? For me?"

_Not the puppy dog eyes!_ Jane groaned and took a large sip of her wine to prepare herself for eating this beef tacky thing. Her eyes widened at the taste of the wine and she beamed at the ME "Wow!" She took another gulp. "That is good!"

Maura chuckled and was secretly proud that Jane liked her choice of wine, especially when Jane wasn't a big fan of wine. She nodded as she sipped her own wine and gestured to Jane's plate. She picked up her own cutlery and speared her calamari, pausing as she held it up to her mouth, waiting for Jane to take her first bite.

Jane rolled her eyes but stabbed at her micro meal anyway, one forkful made her plate look finished and she shook her head. She took a deep breath and shoved the fork in her mouth, wincing in anticipation. She chewed slowly a couple of times and froze, her eyes widened again and she looked at Maura.

Maura flinched as waited for Jane to finish chewing, silently praying that the detective wouldn't spit the food out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Maura flinched as waited for Jane to finish chewing, silently praying that the detective wouldn't spit the food out_.

* * *

Jane finally swallowed her mouthful after what seemed an age. Maura prepared herself for the barrage she was sure was about to fly at her. Instead she saw dimples appearing on the detective's face, followed by a gleaming white smile.

"Whoa! That is good!" Jane proceeded to gather another forkful and enthusiastically finish her starter.

Maura breathed a sigh of relief and began to consume her calamari, that was exquisite. She kept glancing across the table with amusement as the brunette was humming with pleasure at her food. The ME almost spat her food out by accident when she saw Jane mopping the remnants of her dish up with her rustic bread roll.

Jane heard a stifled laugh and looked up to see the medical examiner red faced and straining not to laugh. She frowned "What?" She asked with a mouthful of bread roll.

Maura shook her head good naturedly and smiled fondly at her best friend. If someone had told her a few years ago that she'd be on a date with a woman who spoke with her mouthful, swore loudly and ate as if her meal would run away, she would have certified them clinically insane. And yet here she was...and couldn't be happier. There was something so natural and somehow innocent about Jane when she was at ease and happy, Maura loved seeing her in moments like this.

The ME was staring at her and Jane gulped guiltily and took a sip of her wine, she was more nervous than she realised and she accidentally slurped her wine and blushed the colour of a tomato. She winced "Sorry" she whispered across to her best friend who was still staring.

Maura suddenly realised that Jane thought she was disappointed in her. "No! Jane I-" the waiter interrupted her by coming back and clearing their plates. He politely asked if they were ready for their next course. Jane's stomach answered for the both of them.

Jane flushed red again and shook her head despondently. _Nice going Rizzoli, so far you've managed to embarrass her at every turn, why did you think this would be a good idea?_

Maura looked over and felt her heart break as she saw the brunette, upset and avoiding looking at her. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of the brunette's. Jane jumped at the contact and looked into her eyes questioningly. Maura rubbed her thumb gently over Jane's scar and smiled gently "Jane...I don't ever want you to apologise to me again."

Jane looked into those hazel eyes confused and saw that look that Maura seemed to have whenever Jane did something stupid. She could never describe it before but now, sitting here, it almost looked like affection... _But I'm a pig and she's...she's like a princess or something compared to me!_ She eyed the medical examiner warily.

Maura wanted to gather her up in her arms, she looked so confused as if she was expecting to get shouted at, she was about to reassure her when their next course arrived. Maura laughed softly at the look of pure joy on the detective's face as her plate was lowered.

Jane looked down at whatever it was and it looked incredible. _Who needs to be able to read the menu! This looks amazing! She can order for me all the time!_ She suddenly felt a flutter in her stomach and frowned at the sensation. She shook her head and blamed it on her hunger.

Maura had ordered the duck breast scaloppini and duck braciale confit with holden manz good sport sauce and parsnip puree. The dish was like a work of art, it was beautiful and Maura was salivating at the mere thought of the taste. She looked up as Jane had crouched down in her seat and was turning her plate around surveying her dish. Maura's heart lifted, _She is too adorable_. "You have pan seared fillet mignon with crispy duck fat fried new potatoes, king oyster mushroom with a jack daniels bourbon sauce." She was rewarded with eyes as big as saucers.

_That woman is a genius...well she is, obviously, but like...wow_. Jane's mind had melted at the description of the teeny but gorgeous meal sat in front of her. She dipped her fork in the sauce and licked it. She beamed at the medical examiner and winked "Tryin' to get me drunk Doc?"

Maura laughed loudly "Well I was hoping to get fortuitous." She smirked at the detective's frown and held her glass up for a toast "Lucky Jane. I was hoping to get lucky." She winked as she tapped her glass against Jane's and chuckled to herself as Jane froze with her glass in the air.

_She wants to get lucky?! What the hell?!_ Jane realised she was still holding her glass in the air, nervously cleared her throat and turned her attention to her food.


	13. Chapter 13

_She wants to get lucky?! What the hell?! Jane realised she was still holding her glass in the air, nervously cleared her throat and turned her attention to her food._

* * *

By the time the waiter came out with their desserts Jane was surprisingly full. _Who knew Borrower portions could be so filling?!_ She looked over at Maura who had barely stopped smiling all evening. Jane's chest swelled with pride, _I think we did good Rizzoli._ She shook her head as she realised she was talking to herself, in third person no less...and was beginning to think like Maura.

Maura chuckled at the detective who seemed to be having some kind of internal argument with herself, she was frowning and shaking her head to no one in particular. Maura felt the overwhelming urge to laugh loudly and had to bite her lip to stop herself. _Perhaps I've indulged in the wine a little too much._

Jane heard a stifled giggle and frowned at the waiter who was placing their desserts down. She couldn't figure out what had made Maura laugh. She scowled at the waiter until he slunk back into the kitchen.

"Jane why are you scowling at our waiter?"

Jane looked back at Maura and blinked. "I have no idea!"

They both laughed loudly, no longer caring who looked at them. The wine had begun to affect both of them and they felt giddy and happy. Jane looked at her dessert in awe. Again she had no idea what it was but it was very pretty.

Maura opened her mouth to tell Jane what her dessert was but Jane dove right in, destroying the piece of art and placing a heaped spoonful in her mouth. Maura giggled when she saw remnants of the dessert on the corner of Jane's mouth, had she been closer she would have wiped it off with her thumb. She took a deep breath as the thought of doing that made her go quite light headed and she felt flutters in her stomach.

Jane noticed the ME was staring at her, she nodded furiously at the dessert "S'good!" Was all she could mumble out of her full mouth. She dug another spoonful out and held it across the table for the medical examiner to try.

Maura snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the detective thrusting her spoon at her. She leant forward and closed her lips around the dessert ladened spoon. She moaned unconsciously at the glorious tastes in her mouth.

Jane was already moving and couldn't stop before the moan erupted. Which meant as she stroked her thumb across Maura's luscious lips, to clean them of dessert, Maura moaned an incredible moan that made Jane's hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She froze as the moan seemed to roll down her body and she stared at the ME.

Maura had closed her eyes as she moaned, the dessert was exquisite and she didn't want her other senses to deter from that. When she felt Jane's thumb swipe across her lips her whole body shuddered and she was glad she had already moaned. She opened her eyes slowly to see Jane frozen staring at her. Common sense was telling Maura to apologise or say something about the dessert but she couldn't seem to form the words whilst staring into those chocolate eyes. She did the only thing she could, which she would use her slight intoxication to justify later.

Jane's eyes widened immeasurably as the ME grabbed her scarred hand and proceeded to lick the dessert off her thumb. Jane was desperately trying to remember how to breathe whilst looking into those shining hazel eyes that seemed to almost flash black as she made contact with Jane.

A ringing called out around the restaurant and it snapped both women out of their revery. A couple of tables away someone had tapped their glass to make a speech. Neither woman looked at the other as they concentrated on their individual desserts and fought not to look at each other.

_What the fuck was that? You need to lay off the wine Rizzoli, this isn't a date! This is your best friend! Female best _friend! Jesus!

Maura fought to turn her internal dialogue off, for once she didn't want to be logical and over analyse, she wanted to continue enjoying her evening with Jane. She could berate herself and her bodily reactions later. She began eating her dessert which was glorious.

Jane was staring at her empty bowl like it was going to get up and go somewhere, Maura was moaning with every mouthful of her dessert and it was taking her what felt like forever to finish it. Jane was crossing and uncrossing her legs and for the first time that whole evening praying that a waiter would come and interrupt them.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jane was staring at her empty bowl like it was going to get up and go somewhere, Maura was moaning with every mouthful of her dessert and it was taking her what felt like forever to finish it. Jane was crossing and uncrossing her legs and for the first time that whole evening praying that a waiter would come and interrupt them._

* * *

After what felt like years of torture, with Maura practically orgasming at every mouthful, Jane thankfully looked up into the face of the waiter clearing their plates. She sighed in relief and beamed at him, much to his surprise.

As their plates were cleared Maura could see Jane was getting a little fidgety and the medical examiner wanted to go home and relax with Jane rather then being interrupted constantly. She finished her last mouthful of wine and waited to get Jane's attention.

Jane didn't know what to do with herself, the waiter had gone and they were alone. It wasn't unusual but the big difference was that Maura's moans were still echoing around her head and she daren't look across the table, sure that the medical examiner would read her mind. That thought should have been dismissed as crazy but knowing Maura as well as she did it wasn't, she always knew what she was thinking.

The bill was placed on the table and both women shot out their hands to grab it. Both sets of eyes met with fury. "Jane please I-"

Jane cut her off abruptly "No! Look, the waiters may earn more than me but I don't care! I asked you on this date that means it's my treat!"

Maura didn't want the detective to pay but she also didn't want to hurt that famous Rizzoli pride. "Jane I-" she drifted off as Jane looked at her pleadingly.

_So I can't really afford it...so what! It was my choice to come here, she deserves to be treated once in a while and not have to pay for everything like she always does._ Jane was relieved when Maura took her hand off the bill and nodded slightly.

Jane avoided her gaze as she got out her credit card and slipped it inside the bill and quickly gestured to the waiter to take it away before Maura could stop her. After a couple of minutes he returned with her card and she slipped it back in her pocket.

Jane appeared to be looking everywhere but at her and Maura was worried about her, she reached across the table and placed her hand gently on Jane's. The detective jumped and Maura rubbed her thumb across the raised scar until those chocolate eyes met her own.

Jane could see the question in the ME's eyes and she berated herself for being so stupid, _It's just Maura, me and Maura, why are you being weird? You've had a great night don't fuck it up now!_ She took a deep breath and beamed at the medical examiner "You good?"

Maura didn't push her for answers knowing full well that if Jane wanted to talk she would, and if she didn't there was no point forcing her to. The ME nodded, smiled, withdrew her hand and went to push back her chair.

Jane raced around the table to hold out her hand to help Maura out of her chair, the medical examiner beamed at her as she stood and Jane blushed. She went to fetch Maura's coat leaving her stunned.

Maura had never been treated like this before, none of the guys she had dated had been quite this chivalrous or attentive. As Jane hurried back with her coat Maura gazed at her longingly, _I had no idea Jane would be such a gentleman, it's so endearing._

Jane was helping Maura on with her coat when she noticed that Maura had gone very quiet and was looking at her, head tilted in that way she sometimes did. Jane frowned at her "You ok?" Maura simply nodded and placed a hand on her upper arm and squeezed it gently.

Maura smiled when Jane placed her own hand over hers and went to lead them outside when Maura pulled back. Jane turned to frown at her when the ME loosed her grip on the brunette and went to retrieve Jane's jacket, it was still a little soggy from its soaking.

As Maura tried to take off her own coat to give it to her Jane began to protest and grabbed her hands to stop her.

Maura looked at her questioningly "But Jane it's raining still."

Jane's heart broke a little as she caught on to what Maura was going to do. She gathered her into a tight hug and whispered "Hey I already got rained on, it's no big deal!" She pulled back and smiled at her "Don't wanna get that pretty outfit ruined now do we?" She winked as she put on a deep southern accent and chuckled.

Maura shook her head and laughed. Jane grabbed her wet jacket and offered Maura her arm again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Maura shook her head and laughed. Jane grabbed her wet jacket and offered Maura her arm again_.

* * *

Maura felt really special as Jane ran through the rain to bring the car as close to the medical examiner as she could, sheltered her from the downpour as they raced to the car and continued to hold open doors for her even though it meant she was getting drenched. It wasn't just the actions that made Maura feel special, it was knowing that Jane wasn't usually like that, sometimes she held open doors for her but this was gentlemanly. Of course Maura had had men behave like this before but it wasn't out of kindness or affection it was out of duty and a practice from their privileged upbringing.

Even though she was soaked through to the bone Jane didn't care. It was worth it to see Maura give her that dazzling smile. She knew that she'd had this treatment a million times before so it wasn't special to her but the detective wanted to do things properly. _I asked her on this date so I wanna get it right!_

During the car ride back to Maura's the medical examiner was reeling off information about the origins of the cuisine they had eaten and giving the brunette a detailed lecture of how to properly prepare seafood. Maura glanced at the detective and even though she was smirking the way she did before she called the ME Poindexter or Googlemouth or Doctor Smartypants, Maura knew she was listening. That was one of the things that first drew her to the detective. Even though she teased, used sarcasm constantly and somehow made Maura feel silly, she listened, which was more than most people ever did.

Maura was babbling about squid as she was driving and she found herself smiling contendedly. Sure the evening didn't start the way she imagined but here they were, still best friends, happy in each others company after a delicious meal and a successful date! Jane beamed across at the ME who returned her grin.

It wasn't until the brunette pulled up onto her driveway and got out of the car that a thought suddenly struck Maura. _The goodnight kiss_. Her breathing started to become erratic and she began sweating as the thought crossed her mind. _This is a date...should I kiss her goodnight? Is she expecting me to? What if I do and she freaks out like last time? But if she's expecting it and I don't kiss her, I don't want to upset her._

Jane raced to open the front door and then back to open Maura's door, not wanting any delays in getting her into the warm and dry. As she held out her hand she noticed that the medical examiner was shaking a little and looked upset and worried. _Is she getting ill?_ Jane felt awful and as she helped her out of the car she wrapped an arm around Maura's waist to help steady her. As she did so the ME's step faltered and she fell into Jane's body. Jane's heart inexplicably started to pound faster as she looked down into those hazel eyes that took her breath away. She frowned as she stared at the soft lips that were just parted, the memory of having those pressed against her own came flooding back to her and her body seemed to almost tingle. She gathered Maura to her and hurried her inside.

Having Jane so close and gazing at her with her beautiful chocolate eyes was too much, she started to feel weak at the knees. Jane felt her trembling and held her closer into her body which did nothing to stop the trembling in fact it made it worse but Jane's toned arms held her up. They shuffled their way as quickly as they could and got inside the door. There was a moment where neither moved, nor spoke, they just stood still wrapped in each other. Maura moved to look up at the brunette and felt her cheek lightly brush Jane's bicep.


	16. Chapter 16

_There was a moment where neither moved, nor spoke, they just stood still wrapped in each other. Maura moved to look up at the brunette and felt her cheek lightly brush Jane's bicep._

* * *

The detective shivered as she felt Maura brush against her arm and saw those big sparkling eyes look into her own. She felt Maura hold onto her a little tighter and smiled as she placed her chin on top of the ME's head.

Maura squeezed as she felt Jane shivering, she felt awful that she had gotten so soaked. She felt Jane keep her arms around her and place her head on top of hers. It made her feel so safe and yet inexplicably terrified at the same time.

Jane didn't know how long they stood there in each others arms, it could have been hours for all she cared. They were just so at ease with each other, they didn't need conversation. Jane eventually pulled back when she felt Maura shiver. She gently caressed the medical examiner's cheek "Sorry I ended up getting you all wet." The innuendo didn't escape her notice and she blushed at the thought and then was stunned at her body's reaction to that thought. She stepped back letting go and avoided eye contact, ashamed of what she had just thought.

Maura felt Jane retract her embrace and frowned at her, she was blushing but not in that adorable way she had before, she looked worried. Maura went to reach out for her again but Jane stepped back. Maura spoke softly "I don't mind...we should dry you off" the ME searched for those chocolate orbs but Jane wouldn't look at her.

Jane had had too much wine, that was why she was feeling funny, it had to be. She cleared her throat and shook herself out of it. She looked at Maura who looked concerned, she tried her best smile "Nah, I'm good! I should head!" She turned to the open door both had forgotten to close.

Maura followed her to the door and placed a gentle hand on her arm, "Why don't you stay? You're just going to get wetter."

Jane smiled affectionately at her, placed her hand on top of Maura's and shook her head "I think that's impossible!" She motioned to the state of her clothing "Besides Doc I'm a lady! No sleepovers on the first date!" She winked playfully.

Maura grinned and was happy the brunette still considered it to be a date, one of, if not the best Maura had ever had. "Well now I wouldn't want to be the one to corrupt you!" She winked back though as she suggested it her stomach flipped and she wasn't entirely sure why.

They stood in the doorway chuckling softly at each other when Jane suddenly realised she still hadn't left. She bit her lip as she started to fidget awkwardly. _Just leave! What are you doing? Just leave!_ She thought back to Peter in the restaurant and remember how he had kissed Maura's hand as a goodbye, but she didn't want to be corny and pathetic...but how else did she end this playful date? All she could focus on was Maura's soft lips and the memory of feeling them against her own. She gulped rather noisily.

Maura was trying to fight her strange instincts, as Jane's gaze drifted down to her lips and stayed there._ Is she going to kiss me?_ Maura floated away from reality as she relived the feeling of Jane's warm lips against her own, and the way she surprised Maura with that glorious kiss to her neck.

Jane ripped her eyes away from those perfect lips and looked up to see the medical examiner's eyes clouded over in memory and blackened with arousal. She felt her body taking over and leaning in subconsciously she saw Maura's eyes flutter closed and both their chests were heaving with deep breaths. She saw Maura's lips part and the tip of her pink tongue dart out to wet her lips.

Maura could feel Jane's warm breath tickling against her lips and she held her breath waiting for that beautiful contact.

She waited and suddenly realised she couldn't feel that breath. She opened her eyes.

Jane was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

_Jane was gone._

* * *

Maura lay in bed wide awake thinking about the evening, smiling. Her mind flickered back to her standing in her doorway alone, peering into the darkness hoping to see Jane running back to her. She felt her heart sink as she thought of the detective. She couldn't decide who she was madder at, herself or Jane. She should have known that Jane would never make the first move...if she indeed wanted to...maybe she didn't. She sighed. _But I thought she did...it felt so right...all night felt right._

Jane was pacing. _I almost kissed her. I almost kissed her. My best friend. Maura. I almost kissed Maura. I wanted to kiss Maura...I want to kiss Maura._ She ran her hands through her still wet curls. She felt torn, she knew she wanted to kiss Maura, every cell in her body screamed as she walked away but she had to figure her feelings out. As she was milliseconds away from kissing Maura when her stupid head overruled her heart. All she could think of was their date and how it started as just a joke between friends but somewhere along the line it had turned into a real date for Jane. As she could feel the warmth radiating off Maura's perfect lips their conversation on the sofa popped into her head, how it was all just an experiment to Maura, she wouldn't want anything more. The more she thought about it the more she realised she had stronger feelings for Maura than she ever knew, she had to leave or she would have never been able to keep their friendship plutonic.

Maura closed her eyes and decided to try and get some rest, she rolled over, but her phone rang out indicating she had a message. She thought about ignoring it but something tugged at her so she rolled over, picked up her phone, pressed a button and squinted at the bright light emitted by her phone.

**Jane: u up?**

Maura sighed.  
**Maura: Yes I am awake**.

Jane felt flutters in her stomach as she saw the message from Maura. She hasn't actually expected a reply with it being late. She didn't know what to say.

Maura shook her head when she read Jane's next message.  
**Jane: Me 2**

Jane smiled at the reply she got, it was so typically Maura.  
**Maura: I did conclude as much, as you text me first.**

**Jane: Shut up Poindexter **  
Maura rolled her eyes at the typical Rizzoli response.

**Maura: As you wish. Good night Jane**.

Maura couldn't help but smile at the immediate response  
**Jane: No I didn't mean that!**

**Maura: I sense you have something on your mind?**

Jane stared at the question for a long while.  
**Jane: Yeah**

Maura felt irritation prickling the back of her neck  
**Maura: Would you care to elaborate?**

Jane was chewing on her lip  
**Jane: No**  
She then regretted it but before she could type out another message her phone sounded. She felt tears sting her eyes as she read Maura's next message

**Maura: Well as thrilling as this is, we have an early start.**

Jane began to panic, this wasn't the way this was supposed to go and she was screwing up for the second time. She frantically typed a message.  
**Jane: I liked it**

Maura frowned.  
**Maura: Pardon?**

**Jane: Our date I liked it**

**Maura: So I did I Jane it was very pleasant. Thank you x**

Jane couldn't help but grin at the kiss at the end of the message.  
**Jane: It was wasn't it?**

**Maura: Yes, the cuisine at the restaurant is better than I had imagined.**

Jane's smile dropped.  
**Jane: Right the food**

Maura smirked as she could hear the disappointment in Jane's text and she waited for Jane to elaborate. When her phone stayed silent she huffed.  
**Maura: Is that not what you meant?**

**Jane: Yes**  
Maura started to type a reply when her phone buzzed again.  
**Jane: No**  
Maura smiled, part of her was so frustrated with Jane but at the same time she knew how hard it was for the detective to open up about anything.  
**Maura: Jane?**

**Jane: Yeah?**

**Maura: I liked it too**

**Jane: U did?**

**Maura: Yes**

Jane paused as she chewed her thumb.  
**Jane: The food?**

Maura smiled and shook her head.  
**Maura: Well yes, as well**.

**Jane: As well as what?**

**Maura: The company.**

Jane smiled so wide it physically hurt.  
**Jane: Yeah?**

Maura could see those gorgeous dimples in that message.  
**Maura: Yes Jane, I enjoy your company immensely**.

Jane felt giddy again she typed her next messages in a flurry.  
**Jane: Me too  
Jane: With u  
Jane: Ur company  
Jane: I like bein with u**

It was Maura's turn to smile widely.  
**Maura: Thank you.**

**Jane: Maur?**

**Maura: Yes Jane?**

There was a long pause whilst Jane battled with herself.

**Jane: Never mind**

**Maura: Ok.**

Jane stamped her foot and ground her teeth she typed frantically  
**Jane: Did u wanna kiss me?**  
Her stomach flipped in panic  
**Jane: Never mind don't answer I'm sorry**  
She felt like crying.

Maura had butterflies as she typed the short message.  
**Maura: Yes.**

**Jane: Yes?**

**Maura: Yes.**

Jane was staring at the single word like it was another language.

Maura was waiting for another message but it was taking what seemed like forever. As she sighed thinking Jane had run again a flurry of messages assaulted her phone.  
**Jane: Why didn't u?  
Jane: No forget I asked  
Jane: Maur I'm sorry I think I'm tired**

Maura shook her head. _I am not going to make this easy for you Jane, I am not going to do all the work for us. _  
**Maura: You aren't gay remember**.

Jane sighed. _Fuck Maur give me a break_!  
**Jane: No I'm not...**

**Maura: That's why.**

Jane growled.  
**Jane: Didn't stop u b4**

Maura couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.  
**Maura: I don't make a habit of kissing people who don't enjoy it**.

**Jane: I did**

Maura raised an eyebrow.  
**Maura: Pardon?**

Jane sighed.  
**Jane: I did enjoy it**

**Maura: You compared it to eating animal genitalia.**

**Jane: That was before!**

Maura smiled.  
**Maura: It's still rather insulting!**

Jane took a deep breath and typed one of the scariest messages she had ever sent.  
**Jane: I was scared**

**Maura: Why?**

**Jane: U scare me**

Maura laughed.  
**Maura: Why?**

**Jane: I don't kno**

**Maura: Did you want to kiss me?**

Jane stared at her phone and ran her hand through her hair.

Maura lay in bed and waited for a reply. When none came she felt tears threatening.  
**Maura: Goodnight Jane x**  
She put her phone on her nightstand and closed her eyes. She heard her phone go off but she ignored it and curled up tight. It wasn't until her phone sounded four other times that she relented and picked it up again.

**Jane: Yes  
Jane: I did  
Jane: I nearly did  
Jane: I don't know y  
Jane: Mayb I'm a bit gay?**

Maura read the messages and smiled at the last one  
**Maura: I know x**

Jane chuckled and shook her head. _Know It All! _Her phone buzzed again.

**Maura: So why did you want to kiss me Jane? Do you find me attractive? X**

Jane laughed again at the ME's cheekiness  
**Jane: U kiddin me? Ur gorgeous!**

Maura blushed a little.  
**Maura: I am?**

**Jane: Fuck off course u are!**

**Maura: Language**

**Jane: Sorry x**

There was a few moments of silence between the two neither one knowing quite what to say. Jane broke the silence.

**Jane: U asleep?**

**Maura: No**

**Jane: Ok**

Maura sighed, she was getting tired and although they had gotten somewhere, it was clearly slowing again.  
**Maura: What do you want Jane?**

Jane sighed and began pacing again.  
**Jane: Dunno**

**Maura: Perhaps we should get some rest then?**

Jane sighed.  
**Jane: Yeah**

**Maura: Goodnight Jane x**

**Jane: Night x  
Jane: Maur?**

Maura shook her head.  
**Maura: Yes Jane?**

**Jane: It's cold**

**Maura: Put your heating on xx**

Jane smiled.  
**Jane: Maur?**

**Maura: Yes Jane?**

**Jane: I'm outside**

* * *

_**couldn't figure out show to format it to show the texts, what do u think? Also sorry if it doesn't flow I found it hard tonight iv got the beginnings of a migraine :( x**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jane: I'm outside**_

* * *

Maura stared at those two words for a long time. Her heart pounding against her ribcage, her breathing deep and heavy, she had butterflies fluttering around her stomach and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She leapt out of bed and flew to her front door. She flung it open and her heart both soared and broke somehow at the same time.

Jane was soaked through to the bone, the rain hadn't eased up once and she was freezing. Her teeth were chattering uncontrollably and she was shaking violently. She looked up as light poured out from the front door. Seeing the medical examiner standing in the doorway made everything else seemingly disappear, she couldn't feel the cold or the wet she just beamed at Maura.

"Jane! You're soaked!" The ME stood back to one side and gestured for the detective to enter.

Jane shuffled toward the door but looked at Maura sheepishly, suddenly all the nerves and fear she felt standing here earlier had come flooding back.

Maura saw the brunette hesitate and she was torn between slapping some sense into her and holding her until she felt better. For now she simply grasped the detective's sodden jacket sleeve and yanked her into the warm.

Jane couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she was flung into the ME's house. She stopped herself from touching anything and leaving wet handprints anywhere. She winced as she could feel drips rolling from the top of her head, down her nose and hanging.

Maura closed her front door, turned and let out a loud abrupt laugh. Poor Jane was stood in the middle of the room as far away from anything, dripping wet, head hung low looking like a guilty school child.

Jane watched despondently as droplets fell from her nose, her fingertips and elsewhere into a little pattern that ended up puddling around her feet. She heard a laugh and looked up, confused. Maura was beaming at her and she didn't know why. She opened her mouth to ask the ME a question but ended up just sneezing instead.

Maura pressed her lips together to stop the laugh that was trying to escape them. Chocolate eyes met her own and two smiles radiated off each other and both women let loose their laughter. The ME walked over to Jane and shook her head. "Just how long were you out there?"

Jane blushed and scuffed her boot as she looked down not wanting to reveal that she hadn't actually gone home at all. The next thing she knew Maura placed her hand under Jane's chin and lifted her head to look into those beautiful hazel orbs. Jane gulped nervously and her lips shook.

Maura made a noise as she cupped Jane's cold cheek in her warm hand, the contrast of temperatures sending goosebumps down her arm. She noted Jane's lips shaking and dropped her hand hastily "Oh you're shaking you're so cold! I'll go get a to-" she was cut off when Jane grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

Maura turned to face her questions burning through her eyes. Jane shook her head and pulled her close. "It's not the cold. It's you." The ME frowned as the brunette cupped her chin and ran her thumb across those perfect beautiful lips.

Feeling Jane's slightly rough and cold thumb brush across her bottom lip sent a flurry of shivers down her spine and she shuddered. They both shared a smile at the action. Maura took a deep breath and swallowed hard "I see what you mean."

Maura wrapped an arm around the drowned detective's waist and tangled her other hand into her dark unruly curls that were heavy with water. She pulled her down to meet her lips when Jane resisted.

Maura's eyes fluttered open with an intensity that caused Jane to gasp. As she extricated herself from the medical examiner's grasp she saw the irritation on her face. She mentally slapped herself for ruining yet another great moment "No! No! I wanna- I mean I wanted to- argh!" She watched Maura huff and begin to walk away again, Jane span and grabbed her arm again and looked at her pleadingly "I don't want you to get wet!"

The sincerity in her eyes was shining through the angry tears that had formed. Maura wanted to hit her. She was so sweet it was infuriating. She scowled at the detective playfully and smiled. Jane let her go when she was convinced she wasn't mad and Maura walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and a glass which she filled with water.

Jane watched Maura walk into the kitchen, she wanted to follow but she didn't want to tread wet footprints throughout her pristine house. She saw Maura return with a glass of water and a towel. She gratefully took the towel when it was offered and dabbed her dripping face. As she pulled the towel away from her face she noticed that Maura had taken a step toward her again. She had a devious glint in her eye.

Jane could read her like a book, she always could, just as she could read Jane. The look the detective was giving her told her that she knew she was up to something. She smiled at Jane before tipping the glass of water of her head.

Jane's mouth gaped in horror as the ME tipped the water over her head. She couldn't believe her eyes and she looked her completely bewildered.

"Now we're both wet." Maura wasn't going to give her easy excuses so she could run from her feelings again.

The medical examiner grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a bruisingly passionate kiss. Jane moaned into the kiss as she felt Maura's hot tongue sweep across her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gave it to her. _I'll give you anything. Everything_.

Maura sighed at the sound of Jane's moan and tried not to smile as she felt Jane grant her access into her mouth. As her tongue explored the detective's mouth she felt the brunette pull her into her body and their combination of wet and dry clothing welded together.


	19. Chapter 19

_As her tongue explored the detective's mouth she felt the brunette pull her into her body and their combination of wet and dry clothing welded together._

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of the kiss Jane felt her jacket slide off her shoulders, as it crept down her back she smiled into the kiss and let her arms drop to her sides. As her jacket wetly plopped to the floor she wasn't the only one trying not to laugh.

They pulled back from one another and shared a cheeky grin before Maura took the opportunity to ogle her jacketless detective. Her eyes drifted down from her face and glinted as she ran her hands up Jane's arms. She smirked as her touch chased goosebumps that travelled up and inward and she was rewarded as two hard nipples poked through a sodden white vest top.

Jane gulped and shuddered as she saw Maura's eyes turn from shining hazel orbs to dark onyx pools of desire. She had never seen anything sexier. As the ME smirked she barely noticed as the tremors running through her body had congregated in between her legs in an intense throbbing she was finding hard to ignore.

Maura felt the brunette trembling under her touch and gasped as she saw the detective's eyes grow impossibly dark. They both gazed at each other for a beat before the ME's breath was snatched from her lungs as Jane captured her in a kiss that could only be described as ferocious.

Jane had never felt more alive in her entire life as she did when her lips were pressed against the lips of the most beautiful, amazing, geeky woman she had ever had the privilege of knowing.

Maura pulled back gasping when she couldn't breathe even though as soon as the kiss ended she regretted it immediately. There was something that just felt so bizarrely right, like it was stupid they hadn't been doing this since they first met.

They gazed intently at one another, both just basking in joy until the detective sneezed. _Dammit Rizzoli!_ She growled at herself and looked sheepishly at Maura. She felt her heart glow as the medical examiner wrapped her in her arms and gently kissed her ear.

Maura stroked Jane's wet hair and slowly caressed down her body until she was kneeling before the detective. She couldn't help but giggle at the mischievous grin on Jane's face.

"Dollar for your thoughts Detective?"

"Penny." Jane laughed.

"Pardon?"

"Penny for your thoughts genius!" She winked playfully at the ME.

Maura blushed a little and busied herself with undoing Jane's boots and taking them off. She tutted sympathetically at the detective's soaked socks.

Jane watched in awe as Maura proceeded to gently pull off her socks and folded them neatly. She shook her head and giggled.

"What?" Maura looked up and frowned at the giggling detective.

"I don't deserve you." Jane suddenly grew serious.

Maura slowly rose and embraced her face and smattered it with gentle kisses. "You are more than I could ever wish for."

Jane blinked at her in disbelief and laughed when Maura pushed her playfully.

"You're just trying to avoid a bath!" Maura kissed her softly and grinned.

Jane grinned back and winked mischievously "You're just trying to get me naked aren't you?"

Maura tangled her hands in the brunette's hair and kissed her sensually, sending tingles all down her own body until they were both heaving for breath. She leant close to Jane's ear and whispered seductively "Maybe." She slowly licked down the slender neck and gently kissed where she could feel the heartbeat that was beginning to race.

Jane felt electric sparks shooting all over her body in delight and her knees started to feel weak and trembled. She wound her hands in the ME's now damp hair and pulled her back. Maura looked her questioningly until Jane looked down at her lightly freckled cleavage and raised a single eyebrow.

Maura felt her heart race inexplicably at Jane's intense look and stared at her in shock as the detective let out a feral growl, grabbed her pyjama top and ripped it open. Maura looked at her open mouthed.

Once Jane gained control of her faculties and managed to rip her eyes away from the most flawless, beautiful, mindblowing and every other adjective she could think of, breasts, she looked up into the face of the ME. _Shit. I just ruined pyjamas that probably cost more than my entire wardrobe._ She couldn't help but press her lips together in an attempt to stop the laughter she felt bubbling up. She winced as saw the ME's expression and she waited for the angry barrage to begin. Instead she cried out in shock as she was tackled into the sofa behind her.

She should have been mad. She should have shouted at Jane. But something snapped inside of her when Jane ripped her top. It was so lustful and powerful and so Jane that it aroused her beyond belief. She ploughed into the detective catching her off guard and tipping her over the back of the sofa.

Jane's mind was trying to catch up with what had just happened. The tiny medical examiner had just managed to tackle her and tip her over the back of the sofa and was now kissing her with passion she had never experienced before. _Fuck that was hot_!

Maura was furiously kissing the brunette when she began mumbling against her lips.

"Maura...Maur...Maura...M-" Jane found it hard to continue with the ME's delicious tongue in her mouth. But she managed to get her hands on her shoulders and pushed Maura up.

Maura sat up, straddling Jane and she was not impressed.

Jane was momentarily stunned by the image of Maura straddling her with her pyjama shirt hanging open and those glorious breasts just waiting to be caressed and kissed and licked and... _Rizzoli_! She snapped herself back into focus. She giggled at Maura's furious expression. "I'm getting your sofa wet."

Maura simply growled, climbed off Jane and hauled her up by her belt. She took a sweeping glance at the detective and made no mistake about her desire for her as she reached her gaze. She didn't say a word and simply dragged Jane behind her by her belt and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

**_Apologies for the later update than usual, things at work are hectic and will be for 2 weeks or so :( please excuse me if my spelling/grammar etc goes to pot as I'm gonna b knackered! I will try and update as much a possible but there may be delays x sorry x I'll do the best I can x_**


	20. Chapter 20

_She didn't say a word and simply dragged Jane behind her by her belt and headed for the bedroom._

* * *

As soon as Jane kicked the door shut behind her the medical examiner spun to face her, still gripping her belt buckle tight. Maura pushed Jane hard back into the door, attacking her with her mouth. The detective moaned as the ME latched on just below her jaw at her pulse point that intensified the throbbing between her legs.

Maura smiled against the smooth skin as the brunette moaned at her ministrations. She pulled back and raised her eyebrow seductively before pulling her favourite detective into the bathroom. She yelped softly as the detective forcefully backed her into the sink behind her, kissing her furiously.

Jane couldn't stand it anymore, she was so aroused it almost hurt and having Maura pressed against her suckling at her neck and then just as abruptly having nothing had driven her insane. She felt Maura kissing her with just as much passion and she could barely contain herself.

Maura felt herself falling deeply into the kiss and sighed contentedly before wrapping her hands in Jane's hair. The wetness reminded her of what she had been delayed in doing. She pulled back from the kiss expelling a grumble from Jane.

Jane felt Maura pulling back and growled, it didn't stop the ME. Jane scowled at her especially when Maura giggled quietly. She was torn between wanting to shout at her in frustration and wanting to press her body into her and picking up at the end of that kiss.

Maura giggled and could literally see Jane thinking about how to react. There was no part of Maura that wanted to stop now that they had finally crossed that invisible line, but she cared deeply for Jane and before she could have her way with the detective there was something she had to do first.

Jane's heart began to melt as Maura caressed her face, planting a tiny gentle kiss on the end of her nose before scooting behind her and twisting the taps to her bathtub. The most wonderful smell hit her senses as Maura opened a bottle and began pouring it under the cascading water. Her nerve endings felt like they exploded like fireworks as she recognised the unique scent that was inherently Maura.

The medical examiner glanced back at Jane who had sighed deeply and was now smiling contentedly. "You ok?" Jane simply nodded softly. Maura tested the water, satisfied, she wandered back over to the brunette and trailed a finger down her chest.

Jane felt Maura's finger tickling down toward her neckline and watched smiling as the ME's eyes followed her finger and her eyes darkened as she played with material.

"Off."

The word was spoken softly but there was no mistaking the commanding tone. Jane smirked as she simply raised her arms into the air and raised her eyebrow at the ME.

Maura smoothed her hands down Jane's sides and tangled her fingers in the hem of the brunette's top. She flicked her eyes up to the chocolate ones she couldn't get enough of. Both sets of eyes were darkened with arousal. She saw Jane's eyes dart down to the strip of exposed skin in between her ripped shirt. Maura smiled wickedly at the detective as she slid her hands under the hem and placed her wet hands on those deliciously tight abs.

Jane felt her stomach twitch at the contact and she sucked in a breath as she felt those hands travel upward taking her top with them. Her whole body stiffen in anticipation as Maura brushed her hands around the side swell of her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed and she momentarily forgot to breathe.

Maura smirked the expression on Jane's face and stilled her hands. Jane's eyes flew open and she glared at her. Maura giggled. "Problem?"

Jane nodded "Wondering what'll kill me first. Pneumonia or your teasing!" She winked playfully.

* * *

_**Im sorry for the delay, I wanted to get another one done tonight but I'm physically and mentally exhausted, sorry if this chapter reflects that, Easter really is a mental time of year for me and its just insane, keep with me I'm not gonna leave u hanging for long I swear x**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Jane nodded "Wondering what'll kill me first. Pneumonia or your teasing!" She winked playfully._

* * *

Maura scowled at the brunette and abruptly yanked her vest top off her body, she maintained eye contact even though it was killing her to do so. Maura threw the sodden top over her shoulder and winked at the detective.

Jane waited with baited breath once her top was flung over the medical examiner's shoulder and goosebumps began dancing across her skin in anticipation. Her breath fluttered unsteadily out of her and she raised her eyes up to the heavens silently thanking the air and trying to ground herself. It was hard to handle and yet so amazing at the same time.

Maura watched as Jane tilted her head back and the ME took a deep breath as she let her eyes drift down her toned wet torso. Maura had never taken any hallucinogenic substances but she imagined it probably felt a little like this.

Jane looked back down as she heard an unintelligible noise and she smirked as she saw Maura gaping at her naked top half. "See something you like Doctor?"

Jane's voice had dipped from its usual huskiness to a whole new level of sexy and Maura felt the immediate effect it had on her body. It took her a moment to rip her gaze away up to those chocolate eyes, when she eventually managed it she scowled at the obvious smirk shining in those eyes.

Jane couldn't help the deep chuckle that rippled up from inside her. She took a step toward the ME and leant forward to capture her into a kiss. Maura danced out of the way and playfully socked Jane on the arm. "Ow!"

Maura turned around and began adjusting the flow of water into the bathtub. She smiled when she felt a pair of arms slink around her waist. She resisted the urge to turn around and continued to mix in her favourite combination of bath salts. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped from her as Jane stepped in close behind and draped her body on top of Maura's back. The ME could feel Jane's hardened nipples grazing against her back and she moaned.

Jane smirked at the moan that Maura emitted. She ran her scarred hands down the medical examiner's arms. As she ran her hands back up she straightened up and snuck her hands under Maura's bed top and gasped as she felt the smooth hot skin.

Maura grinned at the detective's actions and let her continue for a couple of minutes. She suddenly turned into the brunette's body. She tilted her head and tantalisingly licked the smooth expanse of Jane's neck.

Jane shuddered with desire and let out a long deep moan as her knees threatened to buckle. She grasped Maura by her wet hair and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. They both moaned into the kiss and Jane pulled back with another smirk.

Maura gently rubbed her hands on Jane's face laughing at the detective's shocked expression as she was covered in beautifully smelling bubbles.

Jane growled as Maura covered her face in bubbles, she pinched Maura's side expelling a squeal from the medical examiner who twisted out of reach and escaped out of the bathroom. The detective gave chase both women laughing.

When Jane caught up to her she playfully tackled Maura onto her bed and pinned her down with her body. Once the giggles had ceased it suddenly dawned on Jane that she had the ME in between her legs on a bed.

Maura saw the already dark chocolate eyes darken impossibly and she shivered with excitement. She smiled fondly at Jane before shrugging herself out of her ruined top. She raised her eyebrow at the brunette before caressing the remaining bubbles away from her beautiful face.


	22. Chapter 22

_Maura saw the already dark chocolate eyes darken impossibly and she shivered with excitement. She smiled fondly at Jane before shrugging herself out of her ruined top. She raised her eyebrow at the brunette before caressing the remaining bubbles away from her beautiful face._

* * *

Jane leant into the ME's caress and smiled affectionately at her. She bent forward to place a small kiss on those perfect lips and giggled when Maura hung onto her deepening the kiss. Her strength caught the detective by surprise and she half fell on top of the medical examiner.

They both gasped at the contact of their bare skin meeting for the first time. Fires in both women were ignited immediately and their passion seemed to have no control. They became an entangled bundle of limbs rolling around on Maura's bed.

Maura pulled back from their intense kissing to catch her breath and smirked at her present position; straddling a certain detective. She sat up fully and took in the sight greedily.

Jane blushed and began to squirm as she noticed the medical examiner gaze at her hungrily. She smiled as Maura shook her head firmly. She began to arch her back and buck her hips when she felt a certain pair of lips and hot tongue begin a wet trail across her twitching abs up toward her chest.

Maura could barely contain her passion once she had that skin under her. Jane tasted so perfect, just like Jane and it was just how Maura had imagined in her wildest dreams, that she had never admitted to anyone.

Jane stiffen when she felt Maura edging nearer to her gun shot scar. Her heart sank a little as she felt Maura stiffen too. She clenched her fists and felt the threat of tears approaching. She felt tears falling but was surprised, they weren't her own.

Maura paused as she hovered over Jane's scar. Seeing it again in such close proximity brought back all those memories, seeing Jane falling to the ground. Holding her hands to the wound desperately praying the blood would stop pumping out. She cursed herself for not getting to this point sooner, for coming so close to losing this woman and still not having the realisation to tell her she loved her every day. Maura felt big heavy tears falling from her eyes and she felt Jane stiffen underneath her. Maura pressed the gentlest kiss to the scar and lay her cheek against it as her tears dried.

Jane ran a hand over the ME's hair, she didn't have to ask, there were no words needed between the two, they both knew how much that day had changed things, in themselves and in the way they felt for each other. Perhaps at the time they didn't fully realise, or admit to themselves nor anyone else, but that incident and every one since had simply been pushing them closer together. The relief they has finally made it to this point was overwhelming for them both.

Maura crawled up the detective's toned body and kissed her tenderly. They held each others loving gaze for a moment, a silent understanding of how they were both feeling. Maura winked seductively and ran her hand up the path her mouth had taken and further. She cupped one soft breast and sighed contentedly.

Jane hissed at the contact and arched her back, as she lay back down Maura captured her in a kiss that reignited those blazing fires inside them and Jane moaned into the kiss as she felt the medical examiner's thumb brush across her hard sensitive nipple.

Maura chuckled against Jane's lips as she felt the detective's hips buck up into her. She wriggled her way back down her body and continued her exploration of the brunette's beautiful breasts with her mouth, revelling in the sounds coming out of Jane now her mouth wasn't occupied. With her hands now free the ME began wrestling with Jane's belt buckle.


	23. Chapter 23

_With her hands now free the ME began wrestling with Jane's belt buckle._

* * *

Jane had melted into a puddle of want. Feeling Maura's hot mouth worshipping her breasts and her delicate hands tugging at her belt buckle was almost too much to handle. Before now she had never been particularly vocal in bed...if so far was anything to go by Jane was in very real danger of rousing her Ma, which wasn't an easy task.

Maura was having an internal debate with herself, should they slow down? Did either of them know what they were doing? Certainly Maura had extensive knowledge of the human anatomy but she had never found herself in this kind of situation before. And yet she couldn't seem to stop herself, her body moved of its own accord and before she knew it she was yanking the brunette's trousers off.

Seeing Maura crawl up her body wearing nothing but her pyjama bottoms was mind blowing. She had this devious seductive expression Jane had never seen before and it was the sexiest thing the detective had ever seen. She looked like a cat stalking her prey as she crawled over Jane's body and licked from the top of her lacy shorts up to the valley in between her breasts.

Maura smiled as Jane shuddered and moaned underneath her, she tried to arch her back but Maura pressed her body down firmly, pinning the detective to the mattress, creating glorious pressure and friction between their hardened nipples. The medial examiner had never felt so out of control and yet so in charge at the same time, it was a wonderful contradiction and one that she had never expected, she fully imagined Jane taking control of her.

Jane's hands were hurting from gripping the expensive sheets underneath her. Her more primal side was raring to get out and take charge and ravish the ME. Her heart softened its roar and reminded herself that whilst she had slept with a woman before, something she kept very secret and had only ever almost let slip the night before on Maura's couch, she doubted the medical examiner had ever been with a woman before and she didn't want to push her too far.

Maura darted her gaze up to the now black pools of desire and her breath caught in her throat. Jane looked...dangerous. It was incredibly arousing. She slowly and purposefully licked her lips and gently bit down on her bottom lip looking at the detective through her lashes.

That was it. The coy yet incredibly sensual way Maura was looking at her destroyed the last of her resolve. She sat bolt upright taking the ME with her and proceeded to ravish her perfect mouth with her own hot tongue.

Maura moaned loudly into the devastating kiss and melted into Jane's strong arms. She felt all her breath leave her lungs in a rush as Jane suddenly rolled her over and pinned her to the bed. She arched her back so much that her head left the mattress too when Jane latched onto her nipple.

Jane sucked, nipped and licked the dusky pink perfect nipples that the ME kept thrusting at her. She growled as she nipped her way down that pale curvy body and reached the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Jane flicked her eyes upward and smirked as she caught sight of Maura panting with arousal, hazel eyes pleading with her to continue.

_God Jane don't stop now._ Maura could feel herself growing impossibly wet, she had soaked her pyjamas she was sure. She caught Jane's eyes and pleaded with her to remove her last barrier. She threw her head back, arched her back and sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the detective rip away the thin material and she felt the cool air ghost her substantial wetness.


	24. Chapter 24

_Maura could feel herself growing impossibly wet, she had soaked her pyjamas she was sure. She caught Jane's eyes and pleaded with her to remove her last barrier. She threw her head back, arched her back and sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the detective rip away the thin material and she felt the cool air ghost her substantial wetness._

* * *

Jane gasped at the sight of the medical examiner writhing around naked on the bed. She gulped suddenly nervous. She had been thinking about this all night and now she was finally laid out in front of her, Jane wanted to stop time and just marvel at this sight. She raked her nails gently up the ME's thighs.

Maura made a noise somewhere between a moan, a whine and a growl when Jane stopped her ministrations. She was about to say something when she suddenly bolted upright and her breath caught in her throat.

Maura nearly head butted her in the head but Jane managed to dodge it. The detective stared at the ME and wondered what the hell had happened. She noticed that Maura had frozen and was looking at her in surprise. It was then that Jane noticed that as the medical examiner sat up abruptly she had scooted forward on the bed and Jane's thumbs had ridden up the inside of her thighs. Jane could feel the moisture coating her thumbs and she felt her heart pound in anticipation.

Maura stared open mouthed at the detective, trembling with arousal and excitement. It was killing her, Jane was so close to where she needed her and yet so far away. A sudden realisation dawned on her and she gasped.

"What?" Jane frowned, concerned that she had done something wrong.

Maura had lost the power of speech she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. She wanted to speak and reassure the brunette but there were so many things racing around her body and mind she couldn't formulate a coherent thought. "B-b...w-wa..." She babbled nonsensically.

Jane frowned at her and gently stroked Maura's thigh. "Maur?" She gently squeezed her soft thigh trying to get her attention. The hazel eyes seemed glazed over.

Eventually Maura managed to focus on Jane and shook her head to try and clear the daze she was in. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She stroked the dark curls behind Jane's ear and smiled. "Bath. Water."

The two words snapped Jane out of her revery and her eyes widened in realisation. The detective turned around and tore into the bathroom where the water was overflowing. Jane hastily turned off the taps and began laughing hysterically. She shook her head as she slipped over in the water on the floor.

Maura took a couple of moments sat on the edge of her bed trying to focus and stop the almighty trembling that was running through her body. She attempted to stand and found her knees were incredibly wobbly. She smiled. _Oh my...I'm in trouble if this is what she does to me when she's hardly touched me. _ She heard the detective laughing in the bathroom and she found the strength to get up and entered the bathroom.

A smiling naked Maura leant against the doorway of the bathroom and Jane wished she had some kind of mental camera because that was not an image she ever wanted to forget. She sniggered to herself as a unbidden mental image of her old and grey reminiscing about this moment popped into her head.

"You're getting even wetter." Maura smirked and raised her eyebrow.

Jane bit her lip and leered obviously as she raked her gaze slowly up and down the gorgeous curves of the medical examiner. "I don't think I could get any wetter." She winked seductively at the ME.


	25. Chapter 25

_Jane bit her lip and leered obviously as she raked her gaze slowly up and down the gorgeous curves of the medical examiner. "I don't think I could get any wetter." She winked seductively at the ME._

* * *

Maura laughed and shook her head, she sauntered over to the detective and pulled her up out of the puddle on the floor. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the brunette's lacy boy shorts. She glanced up into Jane's beautiful eyes. "Off."

Jane smiled at the command and obeyed immediately. As she bent down to extract her feet from them she grinned. She looked directly in front of her and smiled at the medical examiner's belly button that was level with her eye line.

Maura groaned and danced away from Jane as she felt a hot tongue snake around her belly button, making her already abundant wetness grow even more. She giggled as a naked detective tried to chase after her but slipped on the wet floor, just managing to steady herself before she fell.

Jane scowled at the ME who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. The detective looked at the bath full of bubbles and steaming water and then back at Maura "Gonna join me?" She smiled as the medical examiner nodded. She began to climb into the bath when Maura placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Me first, then I can give you a neck rub."

Jane gazed affectionately at her. _When did I get so lucky?_ She watched as that beautifully soft curvaceous sexy body disappeared under luxurious bubbles. She chuckled as Maura ducked under the water and reappeared with a new hairstyle of bubbles.

Maura beamed as Jane wiped the crown of bubbles from her head and caressed her cheek as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The medical examiner leant into the brunette's gentle touch and sighed happily.

Jane slipped into the water and scooted forward as far as she could so as not to squish Maura. The warm water felt incredible and it was only then that she realised just how tired and achy she was.

Maura shook her head and tutted at the detective who had positioned herself as far away from her as possible and was now sitting uncomfortably hunched. "Come here."

Jane felt the ME tug at her shoulder and she scooted back a little. She heard Maura's laughter and looked over her shoulder frowning, "What?"

Maura shook her head again and grabbed both the detective's shoulders and forcibly pulled her backwards until her back pressed into Maura's front. Maura lay Jane's head back onto her shoulder and gently kissed below her ear as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist.

Jane stiffened at her new position at first but then as she felt Maura's arms wrap around her and secure her in place she sighed deeply and settled back happily.

Maura smiled at the hum that escaped Jane and held her a little tighter. When she felt Jane fully relax against her she withdrew her arms from around her waist and swept the dark wet curls to one side and began gently rubbing circles into the smooth skin either side of Jane's neck.

Jane went quiet and smiled peacefully as Maura began her massage. Not only was it amazingly soothing and felt incredible but she was also listening very quietly as she heard the ME mumbling softly under her breath. It took the detective a couple of moments to understand what it was she was mumbling.

"...musculus sternocleidomastoideus..."

Jane smiled "Maur?"

It took the ME a moment to snap out of her relaxed concentration "Hmm?"

"You're rambling."

Maura gently poked the detective in the back causing her to jump "No I'm not." She resumed her methodical massaging and naming of the neck muscles "Trapezius muscle..."

Jane lay her head back and closed her eyes happily wiggling her toes at the other end of the bathtub. She had never liked baths really, she had always been a shower person, too busy to stop and relax...plus they were kinda boring. She felt herself beginning to drift off when her eyes opened suddenly and she smirked. "Can I help you Doctor?"

Maura giggled "No." She continued moving her hands from the detective's neck down toward her fine Gluteus Maximus.

Jane moved her head to spy the ME out of the corner of her eye. She raised her eyebrow "Thought I was getting a neck rub?" She hissed when Maura slid her hands through the water and gripped Jane's hips.

"I was simply continuing my journey of the human anatomy." She drummed her fingers on the brunette's pelvis "Coxa or acetabulofemoral joint..." She grinned at the sounds that came out of the detective when she stopped moving her hands.

"What are you doing?" Jane covered the medical examiner's hands with her own scarred set and manipulated her fingers to continue their attentions.

Maura nipped at Jane's ear "Thought you wanted a neck rub?" Her only response was a deep moan and the release of her hands as she began to massage Jane's toned thighs.


	26. Chapter 26

_Maura nipped at Jane's ear "Thought you wanted a neck rub?" Her only response was a deep moan and the release of her hands as she began to massage Jane's toned thighs._

* * *

Jane was pretty sure the ME had drugged her, she couldn't focus on anything but soft hands inching their way closer to her need. She felt paralysed in every other part of her body than her throbbing bud.

Maura smiled in satisfaction as Jane writhed under her ministrations. She regretted putting in so many luxurious bubbles as she looked down Jane's body but her glorious view was hindered. She felt the detective arch her back and she caught a glimpse of the swell of the brunette's breasts.

Jane chuckled as she heard the ME moan behind her as she arched her back. She felt Maura's hands slide upward and grip her inner thighs. She was silently thankful that they were in the bath, she had never been so wet in her life. She reached her arms to her sides and grazed her nails up Maura's slender toned legs.

Maura sucked in Jane's earlobe and bit down gently as she felt the detective drag her nails up her legs. She stroked her finger through Jane's wetness that she could feel even in the water. She hummed at the sensation.

Jane swooned at the contact. Swooned. Jane. Rizzoli. Swooned. She shook her head at herself, this woman had her wrapped around her little finger! She sniggered at her choice of expression.

"What?"

Maura's voice had sunk to a whole new level of sexy and Jane could only manage to spew out nonsensical mumbles as the ME latched onto her pulse point as her finger swirled around her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The medical examiner brushed her other hand along the brunette's thigh, over her clenching abs and danced her fingers around her hardened nipple causing the detective to gasp and arch again pushing her head back on Maura's shoulder.

Jane wasn't going to last long Maura had magic fingers and the way she had arched with Jane meant that her breasts pressed into the brunette's back. Jane moaned loudly and turned her head into the ME's neck to muffle her noise and bit down.

Maura felt Jane suckling on her neck and moaned with her. The detective gripped hard on her thighs and Maura felt her whole body shudder with pleasure. Her hips bucked uncontrollably into Jane and she felt the brunette begin to tremble and jerk.

Jane felt the tremors begin to roll through her body and her breath caught in her throat as the white hot pleasure coursed through her body ending in a shuddering breathless climax. She lay panting in the ME's arms.

Maura marvelled as she watched Jane come undone in her arms. It was beautiful and incredibly arousing to see Jane's body stiffen and jerk before melting back into her body. She saw Jane begin to blush and she guided her lips to her own and ravished her mouth with all the passion she felt.

Jane still felt like she was reeling from the powerful orgasm and she could barely focus on what she was doing. She soon snapped out of her daze, however, when the medical examiner groaned into the kiss and Jane responded with all the fire she could muster.

Maura desperately needed a release especially after seeing Jane come. She loosed a hand from Jane's dark curls and slipped it down her own body. She had almost reached her centre when Jane broke the kiss and gripped her by the wrist. Maura looked at her questioningly.

Jane grinned and her dimples popped out she laid a gentle kiss on the ME's swollen lips "I wanna take you to bed."

Maura beamed back "Lead the way detective."


	27. Chapter 27

_Maura beamed back "Lead the way detective."_

* * *

Both women climbed out of the bath, dripping onto the floor. Jane grabbed one of Maura's huge, soft, luxurious towels and wrapped the slim medical examiner up in it, pausing to hold her tight in her arms. She pressed a gentle kiss to the end of the ME's nose beaming as she giggled.

Maura giggled at the soft wet kiss and opened her towel to encase the detective and sighed contentedly as they embraced. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt Jane's wet body press against her own.

Jane relaxed into their hug and couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across her face. Maura shivered in her arms and Jane began rubbing the towel over the medical examiner, warming her up and drying her at the same time.

Maura smiled as the brunette took control of making sure she was dry and warm. Every time Jane dried a part of her she would shower it in small kisses. Maura kept giggling as Jane reached her particularly sensitive areas and tickled her.

The ME wiggled when Jane got to a certain spot on her back and Jane revelled in dotting little kisses around it making Maura giggle and squirm. She knelt on the floor and began rubbing the soft towel up the shorter woman's legs.

Maura blushed as Jane knelt by her feet, she suddenly remembered how aroused she was and was trying to squeeze her legs closed but looking at the detective kneeling trying to part her legs was simply making her more aroused.

Jane tried to get Maura to stand feet apart so she could dry her properly when she noticed the ME had gone very still and quiet. She looked up to see her flushing red and Jane frowned concerned until she realised why she had gone shy. Jane grinned cheekily at her and began running her tongue up Maura's inner calves.

Maura began to tremble, her body picked up where it had left off earlier and her arousal was at an all time peak. She could feel moisture gathering and beginning to run down her thigh and she cringed silently willing her body to calm down, she closed her eyes, the image of Jane wasn't helping.

Jane glanced up to see the medical examiner tilt her head back, eyes closed, breathing heavily, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. Jane smirked there was no way Maura was going to make it to the bed so she continued her journey up the ME's supple thighs, collecting the wetness she found along the way groaning with pleasure at the unique taste of Maura.

Maura wasn't one for cursing but all that was going through her mind in that moment was an incoherent babble of curses as she desperately tried to cling onto the edge of the precipice of which she was about to fall over. Jane had reached the apex of her legs and was now dealing out the most wonderful torturous treatment.

Jane lapped at the taste of the medical examiner as if her life depended on it, it was giving her just as much pleasure and as she felt the rushes between her own legs she hummed against the swollen throbbing bundle of nerves she was worshipping.

Maura felt her knees threatening to give way, she reached out to steady herself but was too far away from anything to be able to help herself, she managed to gain purchase on the only thing she could reach, the detective's bundle of wet curls, she tangled her hands in them and steadied herself as she felt the electricity begin to crackle and spark inside her.

Jane felt Maura tugging at her hair and it fuelled her own fire raging inside, she took a firm grip on Maura's hips, feeling her shaking, and brought her to a shattering climax that very nearly took the ME off her feet.

Maura felt her body and heart tingle all over, from her orgasm and then as Jane scooped her arms under her body, gathering her up as her own legs failed. She threw her arms around the detective's neck and clung to her, inhaling Jane's scent happily as she was carried into the bedroom.

Jane lay the medical examiner down on her large soft bed and kissed her tenderly. They spent a moment just gazing at one another, both women finding it hard to comprehend that this was real, it had finally happened the silent wish each of them held in each of their hearts.


	28. Chapter 28

_Jane lay the medical examiner down on her large soft bed and kissed her tenderly. They spent a moment just gazing at one another, both women finding it hard to comprehend that this was real, it had finally happened the silent wish each of them held in each of their hearts._

* * *

Maura frowned amused as the detective pulled a strange face, screwing up her nose and wiggling it around. Maura went to ask what was wrong when Jane threw her head to one side and sneezed. The ME tutted and shook her head "You're going to catch cold, come on let's dry your hair."

Jane looked at her annoyed at herself "I'll be fine!" Maura gave her that look that meant she wasn't going to back down and Jane folded her arms sulkily.

Maura laughed at the brunette who was trying her best to give her an intimidating look, she retrieved her hair dryer and knelt up on the bed behind Jane and began to dry her hair. Jane shouted something over the noise but the ME couldn't hear, she turned off the hair dryer. "What?"

"I said I feel like a kid again, I always hated when Ma did this." Jane felt Maura cease her actions and she turned hurriedly to see the sad expression and she threw her arms around the ME. "No!" She pulled back and lifted the medical examiner's chin "I like it with you..." She blushed and cringed at what she sounded like.

Maura giggled at the detective's awkward expression and grasped her face and rubbed her nose against Jane's affectionately. She smiled as the brunette threw her arms around her again and squeezed her tightly. The medical examiner heard Jane mumble something against her neck "Hmm?"

Jane pulled back, flushing a deep red and fiddled with the cord of the hair dryer like a little girl as she mumbled quietly "...Eskimo kisses..."

The ME frowned "Are you comparing my affections to those of an Inuit? Traditionally speaking hunting formed a large part of the Inuit courting process, males would oft-"

Jane lay a finger across those perfect lips and leant in to rub her nose against Maura's "Eskimo kiss." She playfully tapped the ME's nose to emphasise her point.

"Oh!" Maura beamed but then frowned curiously "It's actually called a kunik, it's a traditional Inuit greeting tha-" she was cut off by a playfully forceful kiss that pushed her back on the bed.

Jane giggled as she sat back up leaving the medical examiner on the bed, she ran a hand through her hair which was partially dry. She opened her mouth to speak but was caught by surprise by a sneeze.

Maura laughed loudly at the shocked expression on Jane's face and shook her head sympathetically she ran her hand gently up the detective's thigh and squeezed it "Get into bed before you get any colder honey."

Jane smiled as the ME pulled back the covers and gestured for her to get in. Jane crawled under the covers and sighed happily at the warmth and scent of Maura that surrounded her. She frowned when she felt a weight lift off the bed. She poked her head out of the covers "Where you goin?"

Maura turned and tilted her head amused at the sight of the detective peeking out of the covers of her bed and her heart swelled with love, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. She held up the hair dryer "Putting this away."

Jane watched the naked ME disappear into the bathroom and felt the happiness roll through her body and she sighed deeply into the soft bed. She felt herself begin to drift off and jerked herself awake. "Maur?" She peered toward the bathroom and sniggered as she could just see a pert butt just out of the doorframe "Maur?" She frowned when the medical examiner didn't answer her. "Oi! Stop cleaning and get into bed woman!"


	29. Chapter 29

_"Maur?" She frowned when the medical examiner didn't answer her. "Oi! Stop cleaning and get into bed woman!"_

* * *

Maura laughed at the detective's demands, stood, turned and leant against the doorframe. She raised an eyebrow at the mess of unruly curls poking out of her bed "Bossy!" She winked playfully.

Jane giggled as she scowled at the ME "Come here!"

Maura placed her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at the detective "Pardon?"

Jane beamed at the ME "Please?"

Maura sauntered over to her bed and slid under the covers sighing happily at the warmth of Jane's body next to her. "That's more like it!" She poked the detective in the ribs.

Jane grabbed the medical examiner by the wrist to stop her poking her and wriggled close to her laughing. They engaged in a mini play fight which Jane won and she held the ME in her arms victoriously and proceeded to give her a hickey.

Maura squealed and tried to get Jane off her but couldn't. She scowled at the brunette "If you have given me a hematoma Jane Rizzoli I will make you pay!"

Jane laughed "You reckon?"

Maura eyed the detective sneakily, she had managed to free one hand and found the soft spot just below Jane's armpit and pinched.

Jane leapt off the ME in surprise "Ow!" She stared at Maura wide eyed.

The medical examiner let out a naughty chuckle "Don't fight a doctor Jane, I know all your weaknesses!"

Jane rubbed the spot growling before rolling over sulkily trying hard not to smile.

Maura smiled and wriggled closer to Jane, breathing softly on her neck and chuckled at the wave of goosebumps that traced down the brunette's back. She placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck causing the detective's shoulders to hunch up but still didn't relent. Maura slithered down the bed and placed a kiss just above her hip which made Jane breathe deeply but still didn't roll over. Maura growled and wriggled down even further under the covers and kissed the back of Jane's knee and licked it slowly.

Jane never knew that she had a sensitive spot there but it drove her crazy she let out a growl and rolled over to face the grinning medical examiner with a scowl. "No fair!" Maura pulled a nonchalant expression and shrugged her shoulders "Dirty fighter!" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held onto her so she couldn't move her arms.

Maura struggled for a moment and then sighed into the detective's hold, she rested her head under Jane's chin. Their breathing became synchronised and Jane eased her hold off. Maura smiled contentedly and snuggled tighter into the brunette's warm body, securing her arms across the soft skin of her back.

The pair drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_Sorry guys I know this is a tiny update but I'm exhausted work is still crazy and I'm on day 5 of 8 which doesn't sound too bad but when ur getting hit, kicked and spat on (I have an odd job and its very physical too) it's taking its toll :( I will update more soon and I will make it up to u all xx_**


	30. Chapter 30

_The pair drifted off to a peaceful slumber_.

* * *

Jane half roused from her deep sleep and slowly squinted her eyes open. She paused sleepily confused as to where she was. She frowned at the unfamiliar decor and started to roll over when she felt a weight in her arms. She looked down at the mussed hair of Maura and smiled sleepily. She tightened her hold briefly giving the ME a small hug. She winced as the medical examiner groaned in her sleep, Jane froze silently hoping she hadn't woken the woman in her arms. She breathed a sigh of relief as the medical examiner cuddled up to her, snuggling deeper in the detective's grip with a heavy sigh. Jane let out a little chuckle and pressed a kiss into that beautiful hair that smelled so good, so like Maura that it made her stomach flutter and she couldn't help the groan that escaped her. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off when she felt movement in her arms.

Maura was vaguely aware of there being someone in her bed and she felt them attempt to move away before squeezing her. It roused her out of her deep dream but not fully conscious. She groaned in discontent as to being woken. She was experiencing a rather wonderful dream where she was laying on a beach, sunning herself on warm sand, basking in the sun. As she lay happily a shadow was cast over her body, she squinted her eyes open, annoyed, until she saw the tall brunette who was disturbing her sun. Maura's eyes raked up the detective's body, gleaming in the sunlight, her beautiful body and shining skin on show as she wore a simple bikini. Maura felt arousal rolling around her body and she groaned. The groan and the movement in her bed disturbed the dream. Maura buried herself back into the soft warmness in her bed and screwed her eyes shut wanting to continue the delightful dream. She sighed as the images wouldn't return, she felt a kiss being placed on top of her head and heard a deep groan from her bed partner. Consciousness took control and hopes of returning to her dream dissipated, she smiled anyway as she recognised the husky deep groan and memories of the evening flooded back to her and she felt the arousal from her dream flare up as she realised it was Jane holding onto her tightly.

Jane felt the ME roll over, leaving her back facing the brunette and Jane frowned as she tried to drift back off but the space between them now felt like a gaping chasm. She wriggled herself closer to the medical examiner and sighed happily as their warm soft flesh met once again and she snuggled down into Maura's shoulder and brushed her lips across the smooth skin and placed a soft kiss there before sighing back into sleepiness.

Maura smirked as she felt Jane chase her body across the bed once she had moved, she felt the electricity spark down her spine as their skin met again. She ground her teeth as Jane's lips caressed her shoulder, everything the detective was doing to get comfortable was simply stoking Maura's arousal.

Jane's slip back into sleep was disturbed by a shiver that wracked the medical examiner's body, eyes still closed she went to wrap the covers around their bodies even tighter but she paused as her sleep addled brain caught up with her. She slowly realised that Maura's body was radiating heat, she couldn't be cold, unless she was ill. The mere thought of Maura being ill made all thoughts of sleep leave Jane and she opened her eyes, concerned. She lay the back of her hand gently across the ME's forehead.

Maura felt Jane moving and smiled, she felt slightly guilty that she had woken the detective up, but her heart pounded at her obvious concern for her well being. She clasped the brunette's hand and moved it from her forehead, bringing it to her lips and began showering it in kisses.

If Jane wasn't awake before, she certainly was now, the small show of affection Maura was giving her had sent shock waves throughout her body and she moaned with pleasure at the intense effect the ME had on her.

Maura smirked as she drew a moan from Jane. She took one of the detective's fingers into her mouth expertly licking and sucking the digit, working Jane up into a frenzy. She paused as Jane moaned again, louder this time, and closed the nonexistent gap between them, pressing her tight toned body up against Maura's back. Maura sucked in a breath at the close contact and bit down on the brunette's finger.

Jane made sure her next moan was uttered into the ME's neck, vibrating just under her ear. She smirked as the medical examiner responded with a moan of her own and felt Maura push her ass into Jane's crotch. As soon as Jane felt her hand being released she proceeded to begin some teasing of her own. She ghosted her hand down the medical examiner's side making sure to keep a careful distance but still lightly brush against the delicate hairs standing on end due to the goosebumps on Maura's skin.

Maura moaned at the torture, knowing full well it was all her fault, she grabbed the offending hand and moved it over her breast and tried to cover it with the detective's hand but Jane resisted. No matter how hard Maura tried to manipulate her Jane's stubbornness and strong muscles would not relent and give in to the ME's silent demands.

Jane chuckled against the medical examiner's body at her attempts to speed Jane up. The deep growl emitted from the smaller woman did nothing but amuse Jane even more. Jane nuzzled into the ME's neck and licked at her pulse point, making sure to smother her voice with sleepiness she uttered "But Maura it's like 3am!" She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out loud at the forceful huff from the ME.

Maura scowled into the darkness at the unrelenting detective. She glanced up at her alarm clock and smirked "4.16am actually." She muttered matter of factly without rolling over.

Jane scowled and bit down on Maura shoulder smiling at the squeal emitted. "Ok Doctor Smartypants, it's like 4.16am!"

"4.17 now."

Jane growled and forcefully turned the ME over to face her and scowled into those hazel eyes shining with playfulness. "Fine! My point being is that it's really late" Maura opened her mouth and Jane covered her mouth with her hand "Or really early!" Maura stuck her tongue out against Jane's hand and they both giggled. "My point being, it's time for sleeping!"

Watching Jane try to keep a straight face was amusing and Maura decided to play along. "Ok." She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes.

Jane scowled at the 'sleeping' medical examiner and poked her in the ribs. She didn't move. Jane growled "Oi!" The ME still didn't open her eyes and simply began feigning snoring. Jane grit her teeth and shook her head. An idea popped into her head and she grinned widely. She flopped onto her back, closed her eyes and was silent.

Maura felt Jane lie on her back and waited for another smart remark from the detective. When none came she chanced a quick sneak peek at the brunette. She was just lying on her back seemingly peacefully asleep. Maura frowned, this was not the way goading the detective was supposed to end.

Jane could feel Maura's gaze on her and she fought a grin. She slid a hand down her own body purposefully, when she reached the swell of her mound she heard a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip to stop the laugh from escaping.

Maura was watching Jane enraptured by her movements, her mouth had gone dry, her heart was pounding and her centre was throbbing with anticipation.

Jane kept her eyes closed and the smile off her face, as impossible as it was, as she felt the ME's warm breath float across her arm and she realised Maura had rolled onto her side, closer to her again. She breathed deeply as she dipped her hand down lower and stroked a finger through her wetness.

Maura was torn, she wanted Jane to keep going but she also wanted it to be her hand. She raked her eyes away from Jane's hand up to her eyes and found the chocolate eyes open and shining with amusement at her. Maura scowled "Thought you wanted to sleep?"

Jane smirked back "I did didn't I?" She removed her hand and closed her eyes again "Night." She laughed loudly as she was attacked by the medical examiner, her breath being expelled from her lungs in a loud whoosh as Maura threw herself on top of her.

Once she was over the initial shock Jane began kissing her furiously and Maura moaned loudly into the kiss as she pressed her body as tightly as she could into the brunette's. Maura pulled back from the kiss, glancing at the clock again and pressed a chaste kiss against Jane's lips. "Two hours until we need to get up."

Jane simply grinned at the ME "Thank fuck for coffee eh?" Maura's usual admonishment was muffled as the detective slipped her tongue into her mouth.

* * *

**_Hi guys, sorry its been a while, I pride myself on updating regularly and I know it's some thing is lot of people appreciate so I'm so sorry to have let you down, this is a longer chapter to hopefully make up for it x this is probably the penultimate chapter too just FYI_**


	31. Chapter 31

_Jane simply grinned at the ME "Thank fuck for coffee eh?" Maura's usual admonishment was muffled as the detective slipped her tongue into her mouth._

* * *

Despite her Ma's best efforts Jane was never one for believing in God, from a young tomboy who associated church with squeezing into an itchy dress to a young cop who saw too many tragedies to comprehend how someone could let that happen. Despite her atheism Jane currently found herself head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut and her mouth making silent pleas to the heavens for some kind of help.

Maura's delicate hands were being scratched at and she could feel the desperation in the tense detective's body. She gazed upwards and couldn't help but smirk at the stiff arch of clenched muscles that made up Jane. She tantalisingly swirled her tongue around those twitching abdominal muscles and chuckled deeply at the agonising moan that escaped the brunette.

"Good god woman!" Jane would have given up all her senses in that moment just to get the ME to just stop teasing her. Her whole body was coated in a sheen of sweat, she was sure she had ground her teeth down to nothing and her muscles were screaming at her to relax. Her problem was that every time she managed to relax her body a certain medical examiner would happen upon a sensitive spot that Jane didn't even know existed._ Doctor Know It All._

Maura had always been thankful for her education and choice of career, it was something she adored and something that constantly challenged her. But she had never been more thankful for her medical training than this moment. She felt a little like a secret agent, with access to super sensitive information, she chuckled again as Jane's hips bucked up into her again, _Super sensitive. _

Jane was about to swear very loudly at the torture Maura was inflicting on her when every word, breath and thought caught in her throat as she felt hot breath gently ghost over her swollen throbbing bundle of nerves. The detective was suddenly acutely aware of just how wet she was and as a blush spread from her cheeks down to her chest she noticed that the ME's movements had ceased.

Maura had a teasing nature, she always had done and it was always something that Jane had brought out in her, true she was teasing the brunette to the brink of madness because not only was it amusing her to see Jane come undone under her ministrations but it also turned her on no end to be in control which was something she had never really experienced before with her male lovers. She paused as she lay between Jane's legs and she heard the detective suck in a sharp breath which she held as her body tensed in anticipation. Maura had only meant to stop for a brief second as she watched Jane writhe, but suddenly nerves had gripped her. _I've never done this. I don't know what I'm doing_. It was a terrifying thought for the medical examiner who tried to be so thorough and organised in all that she did. Her thoughts flicked back to Jane pleasuring her earlier and whilst it sent a rush of arousal to between her legs it also amplified her nerves.

Jane frowned as she felt the hands on her hips holding her down started to tremble slightly. She propped her upper body up on her elbows and looked down at the ME. She had to compose herself because seeing the beautiful woman between her thighs was almost too much to handle but she saw the thoughtful expression and ran a gentle hand over a trembling hand. "Maur?"

Maura looked up in shock at chocolate eyes swimming in concern. She cursed herself inwardly for giving herself time to think, it was never a good idea, Jane was always telling her she over thought things. She sighed deeply and squeezed the scarred hand rubbing her own reassuringly.

Jane saw the apprehension in the hazel eyes and she smiled "You don't have to...you know." She nodded at the ME's current position and tugged at her hand to come up the bed. She chuckled softly when the medical examiner frowned at her and tugged her hand out of the detective's grasp.

Maura appreciated the sentiment but she was not one to let a minor setback stop her from completing the task in hand. She took a deep breath and confidently smiled at the detective who laughed softly at her stubbornness. Maura was still nervous but she wanted this, she wanted to give Jane the pleasure she had received. She dipped her head, never leaving eye contact with Jane and softly kissed the detective's lips.

Jane hissed and had to fight to keep the eye contact there, she wanted Maura to know that she was there with her and it was just her but dear god all she wanted to do was close her eyes, throw back her head and scream for all she was worth._ I am in trouble if a ki-_

"Fuuuuck." All coherent thought flew out of her mind as soon as Maura's delicate tongue circled in her wetness.

_Wow_. Maura had never quite experienced anything like it, quite why she was worried she now had no idea, the effect it was clearly having on Jane was incredible and she herself found it amazingly arousing to be orally pleasuring the detective. _She tastes delicious. _

Jane couldn't hold on, she wanted to, she would have given anything to keep this going as long as she could, but Maura had built her up so much that she was ready to explode. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her so hard she pulled them from under mattress. She threw her head back so hard she head butted the headboard with a loud thump.

"Oh my! Jane are you ok?"

"Yes! Yes! Just don't fucking stop!"

Maura smirked and muttered her usual reprimand against Jane's swollen nub, causing the brunette to clutch at her hands painfully and arch her back.

Feeling Maura's voice vibrate against her was the beginning of the end for Jane she felt the white hot electricity running up and down her body. She could feel her climax rushing at her like a stampede and it exploded out of her as she rose up and could see the stars.

Maura kept hold of Jane's hips as she bucked and jerked in her face and she licked up every last drop as the detective finally relaxed.

Jane sucked in a huge breath once she realised she had stopped breathing at some point. She heard a soft chuckle from between her legs and she tugged Maura up to lie on top of her body. Panting and sweating furiously she must have looked a mess but she didn't care. She sloppily kissed a very happy medical examiner who looked very proud of herself. "Wow." It was an understatement but Jane's vocabulary wasn't quite booted up yet.

"Yeah?" Maura felt like a giddy schoolgirl having excelled on an exam.

"Oh god yeah." Jane flipped the ME over and kissed her with all the energy she could muster.

Maura moaned and remembered just how aroused she was, she looked pleadingly into those chocolate eyes "Jane?"

Jane began nibbling and licking at the medical examiner's pulse point and growled under her ear "Tell me."

Maura was trembling already and she needed it hard and fast "Inside."

It was a simple request that Jane needed no elaboration for. As Jane stroked her fingers up the ME's slit she discovered just how sopping wet she was. Jane didn't hang about and slid two fingers inside Maura, gasping at how perfect she felt.

Maura sucked in a breath and her head span with just how wonderfully Jane filled her. She didn't have to say anything to Jane as she began a rhythm.

Jane began pumping her arm and a noise like nothing she had ever heard came out of the ME and Jane knew that was just what she needed, it didn't matter that her arm was burning and her muscles were screaming from exhaustion, she needed to keep going for Maura.

Her climax was fast and hard just like Jane's thrusts but even as she was coming down from the orgasm Jane kept her fingers inside her and Maura's body took over her mind and she began riding the detective's hand again.

They were a hot and sweaty mess both rocking in sync with one another, grunting, panting and moaning until Maura came again and Jane collapsed to the side of her.


	32. Chapter 32

_They were a hot and sweaty mess both rocking in sync with one another, grunting, panting and moaning until Maura came again and Jane collapsed to the side of her._

* * *

"Best...date...ever!" Jane laughed.

Maura went to respond when her alarm clock rang out. She looked at Jane wide eyed and they both fell into fits of giggles. "Time to get up!"

Jane looked over at Maura and raised an eyebrow "Race you to the shower!"

Both of them clambered over one another to get to the bathroom first, Jane let Maura win of course and Maura rejoiced by spraying Jane with ice cold water from the shower head. Jane gasped in shock and grabbed the medical examiner in a headlock whilst dousing her in water. They both laughed out of breath and then huddled under the warm shower away from the chilly morning air.

Maura turned and squeezed some of her favourite shower gel onto the detective's wet skin and gently began lathering it up.

Jane hummed under the ME's soft touches and began reciprocating the favour. They explored each other's bodies gently and kissed each other's clean skin sensitively. Jane began lathering up shampoo and caressing Maura's hair, she dipped her head and kissed her tenderly.

Maura sighed contentedly, it felt like they had been together for such a long time they were so at ease and so in sync with one another, she had never felt so comfortable and yet so attractive at the same time. The way Jane was gazing at her in that moment just made her feel invincible.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled happily, she looked so happy, her hazel eyes were bright and sparkling and even with a shampoo Mohawk she was still the most beautiful woman Jane had ever seen.

Maura wrapped her arms around the brunette and smiled as she felt Jane pepper her forehead with small kisses as she rinsed the shampoo from off her hair. She giggled as the detective's hands ran down her back and squeezed her butt. Jane smiled cheekily as she turned Maura around and rested her head on her shoulder.

Looking down the medical examiner's body Jane had never felt luckier, not only did she have a lover who was her best friend in the whole world, not only had they spent the entire night having mind blowing sex but she was holding the most beautiful, sexy woman in her arms.

Maura gasped as she felt Jane's hands begin to wander, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the brunette "Detective Rizzoli! You are insatiable!"

Jane chuckled deeply as she sucked on Maura's earlobe "What can I say? I appear to have an addiction to medical examiners!"

Maura moaned as Jane's talented fingers swirled with the flow of the hot water around her bundle of nerves "Mmm...really?"

Jane sensually licked down Maura's neck as she moved her free hand to tease the ME's dusky pert nipple. "Uh huh."

Maura didn't believe she had the energy for another orgasm but Jane proved her wrong as she shuddered delightfully in her arms, she turned to kiss the detective deeply before pulling back with a mischievous smile. "I must remember to inform Doctor Pike of that!"

Jane pulled a face at the thought and poked the medical examiner "Ew! Why would you put that in my head?!"

Maura kissed her quickly "That's for the Mohawk!" She stepped out of the shower giggling at Jane's stunned expression.

Jane shook her head,_ Being with a genius is gonna be trouble!_ She smiled at the thought and hoped things wouldn't end once they left the comfort of Maura's home.

As they were getting ready Jane's phone rang, they looked at one another._ Back to reality. _ They headed outside and Maura opened her car door for Jane and looked at her questioningly.

Jane smiled sadly, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Maura but she couldn't "Frost's on his way to pick me up, got a lead."

Maura nodded and smiled at Jane's forlorn expression, she wandered over and gave the detective a breathtaking kiss, they leant their foreheads together and smiled "See you at work." Jane nodded. As Maura walked back to her car she turned back "Oh and Jane?" Jane turned. "Thank you for the perfect date."

Jane chuckled "Perfect?"

Maura beamed at the brunette "Our version of perfect!" They both laughed "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick you up at 8?"

Jane's heart soared at the prospect of another date, perhaps this was the start of something real. "As long as I don't have to wear a dress!"

Maura smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow "Who said anything about needing clothing?" She winked at the stunned detective and got into her car and drove away.

Jane groaned as she watched Maura drive away._ Today is gonna be a long day!_

_**the end.**_

* * *

_**thank you for the support throughout this story, hope you like the ending :) I will be finishing off my other story two beds and a coffee machine (if you liked this check my other stuff out) and then may take a small break while I work on my novel, there will eventually be a sequel to Taste which has been very popular so if u follow me as an author u will be updated of that and any other short one shots I may do in between working on my novel -I won't be gone forever :) xx**_


End file.
